La reconquête de l'Angleterre Magique
by AmiralJO
Summary: Voldemort a réuni une véritable armée. L'Ordre du Phénix est contraint de partir en exil pour trouver du soutien.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à vous ! Cette histoire est rattachée à l'univers de ma suite d'OS « Bienvenue en Allemagne sorcière »._

_DISCLAIMER : Les lieux, personnages et autres éléments appartenant à l'univers Harry Potter ou affiliés appartiennent à leurs propriétaires exclusifs. Je ne perçois aucune rémunération, de quelque nature que ce soit, pour cette histoire._

_Merci à Avr1l Dunmare et MrsBrunette pour leur rôle de beta-reader sur ce premier chapitre._

_Bonne lecture ! _

Rogue venait de s'échapper, Voldemort n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ils attendaient dans la Grande Salle, prêts à se battre. La pression était palpable après le départ des Serpentard. Filius Flitwick entra alors dans la pièce, accompagné de Remus Lupin et de Kingsley Shacklebot. La Grande Salle semblait avoir perdu toute trace de joie, de gaieté qu'elle avait pu avoir par le passé. La luminosité était faible, du fait de la nuit tombée.

« -Nous avons un problème… annonça gravement Kingsley. Nous avions très largement sous-évalué les troupes de Voldemort. Rester pour défendre Poudlard serait du suicide. Il y a ses Mangemorts, des géants, des Mages Noirs du monde entier, des Rafleurs et d'autres troupes. Et le pire, c'est que contrairement à nous, ils sont diversifiés : troupes aériennes, troupes terrestres, logistique, soutien… Nous n'avons aucune chance.

-Que suggérez-vous ? demanda alors le professeur McGonagall.

-On décroche. On déclare Poudlard ouvert, cela signifie que nous l'abandonnons à l'ennemi pour éviter les dégâts matériels et les pertes humaines en évitant les combats. J'ai croisé Miss Delacour, ou Fleur Weasley maintenant. Elle nous a dit qu'elle a toujours la nationalité française. Elle va tenter de joindre ses compatriotes pour leur expliquer la situation.

-Et ensuite ?

-Elle tentera de trouver du soutien à l'Etranger, comme Vous-Savez-Qui l'a fait. Comme je vous l'ai dit, pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune chance. Je n'ai pas plus envie que vous de le faire, mais il sera toujours plus facile de gagner si l'on est en vie que si l'on est morts. »

La joie du retour de Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi que l'espoir de victoire venaient de disparaître brutalement face à la dure réalité .La cheffe de la maison Gryffondor, désormais directrice, se tourna alors vers Harry. Elle était en quelque sorte le repère de nombreux élèves depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle était leur protectrice, celle qui avait contribué à organiser une résistance contre les Carrow au cours de l'année passée.

« -Potter ? interrogea-t-elle simplement. »

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione à la recherche d'un signe, d'un avis de leur part. Mais ceux-ci semblaient tout aussi troublés que lui par la nouvelle. Il se tourna alors vers les autres.

-Que va-t-il advenir de celles et ceux qui resteront ici ? questionna Neville.

-L'oppression, la peur, voire la mort… avoua Lupin.

-Alors il faut se battre ! répliqua le jeune homme.

-Mr Londubat, intervint le professeur Flitwick, votre intention est louable mais jamais nous n'avons vu une telle armée, aussi bien organisée et aussi nombreuse. Nous craignons qu'une éminence organisatrice ait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts. Nous pourrions résister, mais certainement pas gagner.

Harry était face à l'un des choix les plus cornéliens de sa vie : partir temporairement et laisser l'Angleterre aux mains de Voldemort avec tout ce que ce choix impliquait ou bien tenter une résistance désespérée avec un espoir quasi inexistant de victoire ? Que ferait Dumbledore ? Mais Dumbledore n'était plus là, seul lui, Harry Potter, avait le pouvoir de décision. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir posément, de prendre différents avis autres que ceux déjà exprimés. Il prit finalement sa décision. Il inspira profondément avant de dire :

« -On décroche. Fleur a-t-elle réussi à contacter le Ministère français ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la jeune femme susnommée fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas aussi bien préparée qu'à son habitude mais son regard brûlait d'une envie de vaincre, peu importe le moyen. Son visage semblait indiquer que les nouvelles étaient bonnes.

« -Ils acceptent de nous envoyer autant de Portoloins d'urgence que nécessaire. Normalement, ils devraient demander au Ministère anglais mais au vu des circonstances, ils feront une exception. Il leur faut environ trente minutes pour tout préparer. Par contre, une fois le transport effectué, il sera rigoureusement impossible de récupérer qui que ce soit de plus. Et faire sauter l'anti-transplanage du château serait du suicide à mon sens. »

Le regard de Harry se posa sur Lupin et Tonks qui avaient confié Teddy à Andromeda et Ted. Ils discutaient, probablement sur la chose à faire quant à la situation de leur enfant. Après un hochement de tête, Remus prit sa cape et fila précipitamment.

« -A quelle distance est l'armée de Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda Hermione.

-Vingt minutes tout au plus, répondit Kingsley, et encore, s'il n'envoie pas ses troupes aériennes avant. Les adultes les plus expérimentés doivent aller renforcer les défenses du château, pour gagner du temps. Les plus jeunes, restez ici et préparez-vous mentalement à quitter ce pays et à l'abandonner temporairement aux Forces du Mal. »

Un silence de mort régnait dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Harry. Dégoût, déception, colère, tristesse, compréhension, compassion, résignation, peur… On pouvait tout lire dans les regards des élèves. Mais personne n'osa s'en prendre à Harry parce que tous savaient que ce choix était le plus sensé et le plus logique. Tous craignaient pour leurs familles car Voldemort n'aurait probablement aucune pitié pour eux. Alors chacun attendit que les Portoloins arrivent.

Lupin revient finalement après quinze minutes avec Teddy, endormi, dans les bras. Plusieurs parents avaient le même choix d'aller chercher leurs enfants cachés chez de la famille. Quinze minutes encore plus tard, les Portoloins arrivèrent tous dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde s'était réuni. Juste avant de prendre le sien, Minerva McGonagall usa d'un sortilège pour annoncer à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde :

-Nous déclarons Poudlard ouvert !

Le voyage en Portoloin se fit rapidement et tous atterrirent dans le Ministère français de la Magie. Tous arrivèrent en bonne santé et sans encombres. Harry était en train de prendre petit à petit conscience du choix qu'il venait de faire : abandonner le Royaume-Uni à Lord Voldemort. Une femme en robe rouge arriva. Elle semblait avoir plus ou moins l'âge de Lupin. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient comme des vagues. Elle regarda attentivement tous les nouveaux arrivants.

« -Maréchale Noëlle Delespoir, annonça t-elle. Cheffe des armées françaises magiques. Notre armée n'est pas encore assez développée pour vous prêter main forte dans votre mission. C'est pourquoi j'ai contacté mon homologue allemand, l'Eternel Maréchal-généralissime Lionel von Leutel. Il vous attend accompagné du général Isaac Jarnstein, le Chef Juriste de l'Armée Allemande Magique ainsi que de la générale Hilde Friedrich, Présidente du Comité Santé-Affaires Sociales-Education. Ils désirent recevoir cinq représentants afin de pouvoir discuter avec eux des modalités de votre collaboration. Je vais vous conduire à eux. »

Les élèves de Poudlard, tous jeunes adultes, furent décontenancés par la profusion de titres et de noms dans le discours de leur interlocutrice.

Les représentants désignés furent Harry, McGonagall, Kingsley, Flitwick et Lupin. La Maréchale Delespoir leur fit traverser les couloirs aux murs bleus clairs du Ministère français jusqu'à une salle fermée que la maréchale française leur ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Les cinq britanniques entrèrent dans la salle au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une table en chêne autour de laquelle se trouvaient le un homme de cinquante ans en uniforme marron avec une casquette sur laquelle se trouvait cinq étoiles, un autre homme du même âge avec un uniforme semblable et portant quatre étoiles à sa casquette ainsi qu'une femme plus âgée portant une robe blanche avec une croix rouge et ne portant pas de casquette militaire.

« -Je suis l'Eternel Maréchal-généralissime Lionel von Leutel, Chef des Armées Allemandes Magiques, se présenta le premier. Je vous présente le général Isaac Jarnstein ainsi que la générale Hilde Friedrich. Veuillez décliner vos identités.

-Harry Potter

-Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard et professeure de Métamorphose.

-Kingsley Shacklebot.

-Remus Lupin.

-Filius Flitwick, professeur de Sortilèges à Poudlard. »

Harry était impressionné, pour ne pas dire fortement intimidé par la stature du maréchal. Il ne ressentait cette sensation que devant Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Le général Jarnstein lui inspirait une certaine rigidité tandis que la générale Friedrich lui inspirait au contraire une douceur, une sympathie qu'il ressentait notamment lorsqu'il était en présence de Molly Weasley. Le maréchal avait un bâton étoilé devant lui. Les trois sorciers allemands avaient des baguettes en acier, ce que Harry n'avait jamais vu jusque là. »

« -J'ai entendu parler de la situation de votre pays, déclara le maréchal. Lord Voldemort est plutôt connu en Europe. Décrivez-moi ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, ce qui a justifié votre fuite.

-Nous étions sortis en reconnaissance afin d'évaluer les forces ennemies, expliqua Remus. Nous savions qu'il avait rallié à lui des géants et d'autres créatures. Mais nous avons vu une véritable armée. Des colonnes de troupes qui semblaient avoir différentes spécialisations ainsi que des troupes sur des balais. Il faut rajouter à cela des géants, des acromentules et d'autres créatures du Mal. Nous ne faisions pas le poids, c'est pour cela que nous avons fui. Nous avons dû abandonner notre pays à la Magie Noire.

-Nous combattons la Magie Noire illégale où qu'elle soit. Nous sommes neutres par principe. Mais nous considérons que toute autorité, comme par exemple un Ministère de la Magie, créée, tenue ou usurpée par des Mages Noirs illégaux est, par ricochet, illégale. Et le fait que nous combattons la Magie Noire nous autorise, selon les lois de notre pays, à prêter secours à toute personne ou tout groupe de personnes en faisant la demande. N'est-ce pas général Jarnstein ?

-C'est exact. Nos lois autorisent cela.

-Avez-vous emmené des enfants avec vous ? demanda la générale Friedrich.

-Oui, répondit Kingsley. Des enfants en bas âge, des bébés, des adolescents. De quelques mois à dix-sept ans.

-D'accord, je vous pose cette question car nous prévoyons des dispositions particulières pour les enfants. Il est donc normal que les vôtres en disposent. Si vous acceptez notre proposition, vos enfants seront logés avec vous dans les structures de l'Armée. Mes services, ainsi que moi-même pour les plus jeunes, feront une visite médicale de toutes les personnes et surtout des enfants. »

Lupin sembla se détendre quelque peu. Il devait se faire du souci pour Teddy, songea Harry. En effet, un bébé représentait une charge lors d'une guerre et il pouvait craindre que l'armée Allemande ne s'en soucie pas ou peu. Mais visiblement, cela était l'inverse.

« -Avez-vous dans vos rangs des personnes telles que des vampires, des loups-garous ou autres ? interrogea le général Jarnstein. Je vous rassure, nous ne pratiquons aucune discrimination envers ces personnes, nous en avons même de très hauts gradés. Simplement pour que nous puissions prévoir de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins que ce soit d'alimentation ou de protection. »

Lupin releva la tête, totalement abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

« -Que se passe t-il Mr Lupin ?

-Eh bien… Chez nous les loups-garous sont traqués, discriminés et exclus de la Société. Alors vous comprenez que cela puisse surprendre. Oui, nous avons des loups-garous. »

Les trois militaires secouèrent la tête avec une mine dégoûtée. Harry se rendait compte du fossé qu'il pouvait exister entre l'Allemagne et l'Angleterre sorcières, entre un pays discriminatoire et un beaucoup plus ouvert.

« -Pas de discrimination chez nous, assura le maréchal. Nous préparerons donc autant de potion Tue-Loup que nécessaire. Voici ce que nous vous proposons : nous allons vous aider à reconquérir votre pays et à en éradiquer les Mangemorts. Nous pensons le faire en deux temps : Trois ans de préparation pour vous puis une attaque militaire afin de vous remettre au pouvoir. Nous pourrions faire une intervention maintenant mais vous n'êtes pas prêts à vous battre contre la Magie Noire. Si vous prenez le pouvoir alors que c'est nous qui avons tout fait, vous ne serez pas légitimes. Nous allons vous former à une autre Magie. Nous intégrerons les personnes de moins de dix-neuf ans à notre système de formation. Les plus âgés pourront bénéficier d'une formation particulière ou nous aider à développer nos moyens par leur expérience et leur Magie. Vous serez logés dans nos structures. Vous aurez un statut spécial qui sera élaboré par le Comité Juridique du général Jarnstein afin que bénéficiiez des droits dont vous aurez besoin. Nous vous laissons jusqu'à demain midi pour nous faire part votre décision. Avez-vous des questions ?

-J'aimerais que Mr Lupin, Mr Shacklebot, Mr Flitwick et moi-même puissions discuter avec vous cette nuit des modalités plus précises. Mr Potter doit aller se reposer après une journée éreintante, déclara le professeur McGonagall. »

Le regard du jeune homme croisa celui de sa directrice qui ne semblait tolérer aucune réponse négative. Il valida d'un hochement de tête avant de quitter la pièce. En sortant, il fut abordé par une employée du Ministère qui lui expliqua que les autres Britanniques allaient passer la nuit dans un hôtel sorcier proche du Ministère.

Harry ne savait pas de quoi allait être fait l'avenir mais cette rencontre l'avait marqué sur au moins deux plans : la puissance de ses trois interlocuteurs et le fossé entre la Société anglaise et la Société allemande.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à vous ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction. Merci à MrsBrunette pour son excellent travail de beat-readeuse. Bonne lecture ! _

En arrivant à l'hôtel, Harry fut assailli de questions par Ron et Hermione. Il leur répondit qu'il n'avait pas envie de tout leur raconter maintenant, qu'il était fatigué et que McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin et Kingsley leur expliqueraient sans doute le lendemain. Il fila ensuite se coucher, son esprit travaillant à tenter de démêler toutes les informations reçues tout au long de la soirée.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva assez tôt. Il avait assez mal dormi du fait de sa cicatrice. L'état de joie intense du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui causait des douleurs assez dérangeantes. Il attendit que ses deux amis se réveillent avant de descendre manger à la cantine de l'hôtel. Les autres exilés arrivèrent au fur et à mesure. Alors que tous mangeaient dans un relatif brouhaha, les sept adultes qui avaient discuté durant la nuit entrèrent dans la pièce. Tous se turent alors sans que personne n'ait eu à le demander. Les quatre Britanniques entrèrent en premier, suivis des trois Allemands.

« -Je me présente, commença le maréchal von Leutel. Je suis l'Eternel maréchal-généralissime des forces armées allemandes magiques Lionel von Leutel. Je suis accompagné de la générale d'armée Hilde Friedrich, avec qui vous aurez un rendez-vous pour une visite médicale pour les plus jeunes ou avec ses services pour les autres. Enfin, le général d'armée Isaac Jarnstein est celui qui a validé d'un point de vue juridique l'accord passé entre notre armée et vos représentants. »

Un léger brouhaha renaquit, avec notamment plein de questions fusant par-ci par-là.

« -J'ai déjà entendu parler de la générale Friedrich, chuchota Hermione à ses deux amis. Ou plutôt j'ai déjà lu certains de ses articles dans la_ Revue Internationale des Potionnistes_. C'est une référence dans le domaine ! »

Le maréchal reprit la parole après quelques instants.

« -Nous allons vous aider à reconquérir votre pays et à en exterminer les mauvais Mages Noirs. Nous allons vous former sur trois ans, du moins pour les élèves ayant terminé ou presque terminé leur cursus à Poudlard. Vous serez envoyés à l'école d'officiers de Stuttgart. Les adultes plus âgés ainsi que les jeunes enfants seront envoyés à l'Académie militaire de Berlin afin d'être au plus proches des éminences de notre institution. Nous assurerons votre protection et votre subsistance. Je laisse la parole à la générale Hilde Friedrich. »

Il y eut des applaudissements nourris du fait de l'annonce de l'alliance pour renverser les Mangemorts. Puis ceux-ci se turent lorsque la générale Friedrich, qui dégageait une aura apaisante, prit la parole.

« -Je suis la générale d'armée Hilde Friedrich, dit-elle d'une voix calme, présidente du Comité Santé-Education-Affaires sociales de l'Armée magique allemande.Tout le monde passera une visite médicale qui sera effectuée par mes services ou par moi-même pour les plus jeunes. Les parents pourront rester avec leurs enfants durant la visite. Au cours de notre discussion avec vos représentants, j'ai appris que dans votre pays, les minorités magiques étaient discriminées. Sachez que chez nous, cela n'a pas droit de cité. Les loups-garous, les vampires, les Elfes de maison, les Gobelins et tous les autres ont les mêmes droits. Ne soyez donc pas surpris d'en croiser régulièrement. Sachez que mon système de messagerie sera toujours ouvert pour répondre à vos questions. Sachez également que nous disposons de psychologues qualifiés. Mais nous approfondirons cette discussion plus tard. Je passe maintenant la parole à mon collègue, l'éminent général Isaac Jarnstein. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements eu lieu, notamment du fait de l'annonce de la non-discrimination des minorités. Ces applaudissements se turent lorsque le général Jarnstein prit la parole. Il dégageait une impression de grande rigidité et de droiture.

« -Je suis le général d'armée Isaac Jarnstein. Je suis le Chef Juriste de l'Armée et je dirige le Comité Juridique. Pour faire simple, ma fonction est de m'assurer que le droit est respecté par tout le monde, même les personnes les plus influentes et les plus puissantes. Si j'ai été invité à la négociation, c'est parce que ce type de collaboration est une première pour nous et que cela soulève des questions juridiques. Mes services vont mettre au point pour vous un statut afin que vous puissiez bénéficier des droits dont vous aurez besoin sans être assujettis aux mêmes obligations que les militaires de notre pays. Bien évidemment, vous aurez certaines obligations sommaires mais tout cela vous sera détaillé dans une notice qui vous sera envoyée le moment venu. Si vous constatez des choses qui vous semblent étranges, vous ne devrez pas hésiter à en parler à des militaires. Ils vous diront si cela est normal chez nous ou si cela ne l'est pas. Sentez vous en sécurité chez nous, nous voulons la même chose que vous : reléguer les Mangemorts et leur chef au rang de simple souvenir. Nous comprenons que cette situation peut vous amener à vous poser beaucoup de questions. Nous vous invitons à nous les poser. »

Une première main, quelque peu timide, se leva. C'était une élève de Poufsouffle.

« -Et nos affaires ? demanda t-elle d'une voix un peu fébrile.

-Elles seront emmenées par nos moyens directement sur votre lieu de résidence, répondit la générale Friedrich. D'ailleurs, je profite de l'occasion pour ajouter que vous serez emmenés par Portoloin militaire. Une exception néanmoins : parce qu'il est nécessaire d'éviter une succession de voyages par Portoloin ou transplanage pour les bébés et jeunes enfants, ces personnes seront emmenées sous escorte par voie terrestre avec leurs parents. Autre question ? »

Luna leva la main. Elle avait toujours ses radis aux oreilles et son air rêveur contrastait avec le sérieux des militaires.

« -Pourquoi « Eternel maréchal » ?

-C'est une longue histoire, répliqua celui-ci avec un léger sourire. Vous pourrez la trouver en feuilletant les livres de notre bibliothèque à laquelle vous aurez accès car oui, vous aurez accès à tous les ouvrages des bibliothèques militaires. Ils sont tous munis de sortilèges de traduction mais les services des bibliothèques vous expliqueront cela correctement. Bon, les questions supplémentaires attendront. Nous devons partir pour mettre tout en place. Les Portoloins vous seront envoyés à seize heures précises heure allemande. Bonne journée ! »

Les trois Allemands transplanèrent en même temps, laissant les Britanniques à leurs questions sans réponses. Ceux-ci étaient néanmoins enthousiastes et rassurés par les paroles des trois chefs militaires. En effet, leur fuite ne se ferait pas dans la clandestinité et dans le danger. Elle se ferait au sein d'une institution puissante, organisée et prête à leur venir en aide.

« -Alors nous revoilà partis pour quelques années d'école, soupira Harry à ses deux amis.

-Eh ouais mon vieux, répliqua Ron en lui faisant une tape dans le dos. Mais on n'a pas le choix si on veut sauver l'Angleterre. Et puis bon, après tout ça, on sera prêts à faire Aurors. »

Harry comprenait le raisonnement de Ron mais son coeur voulait repartir au combat. Néanmoins, son cerveau lui faisait clairement comprendre que cela était hors de question. Hermione, de son côté, avait sorti un livre de son sac en perles et semblait chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« -Ah voilà ! s'écria t-elle après quelques minutes de recherche. Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà lu quelque chose à propos de l'Eternel maréchal. C'est dans _Les figures emblématiques du Monde magique_. Il porte le titre d'Eternel maréchal car il est le seul maréchal qu'ait connu l'armée allemande magique depuis sa création il y a plus de 250 ans ! Il a fait un pacte avec le peuple allemand en vertu duquel il a suspendu sa ligne de vieillesse tant qu'il sert fidèlement son peuple. Et c'est la même chose pour son fils, l'Eternel ingénieur-général Wilfried von Leutel.

-Tu veux dire qu'il a la même apparence que celle du jour où il a fait ce pacte ? interrogea Ron.

-C'est cela. D'un côté, cela est rassurant pour nous. Car il est écrit qu'en cas de violation du pacte, il lui arriverait « _la pire chose qu'un être humain puisse subir _». Et vu qu'il a signé une alliance avec nous, il ne peut pas nous trahir.

-Intéressant, murmura Harry. »

Harry était légèrement rassuré par cette nouvelle qui semblait lui lever certains doutes qu'il avait pu avoir quant aux intentions allemandes. Il rompit ses réflexions pour engloutir une troisième part de cette délicieuse tarte à la mélasse qu'il avait déjà bien entamée. Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de manger, le professeur McGonagall les pria de préparer leurs affaires pour ne pas être en retard lors de l'arrivée de Portoloins. De toute façon, le Survivant se disait que faire faux bond à ces militaires n'était pas une bonne idée pour reconquérir son pays.

Hermione, Ron et lui firent leurs bagages d'un coup de baguette. Cela fut rapide tant ils avaient dû partir en urgence. Ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire quasiment aucune affaire, presque tout était resté en Angleterre. Hermione s'était assise sur un lit et lisait une page du livre qu'elle avait sorti au repas.

« -Générale Hilde Friedrich, lut Hermione à voix haute. Générale d'armée de terre au sein de l'armée allemande magique, elle est l'une des plus grandes guérisseuses de son temps. Elle est titulaire d'un doctorat en Magie Curative ainsi que d'un doctorat en Magie de Soutien au Combat. Elle est l'une des rares sorcières à bénéficier de la bénédiction de la Mère Ourse, qui se transmet au sein de sa famille à raison d'une femme par génération. Elle est l'une des inventrices de la potion de Panacée Universelle, qui permet de guérir tous les poisons. Elle est une fervente protectrice des plus faibles et surtout des enfants.

-Sacré personnage, avoua Harry. Rien sur le général Jarnstein ?

-Hmmm… C'est du droit magique qu'il fait. Du coup, c'est assez local. Donc non, désolé. Par contre, il faut croire que le système de formation allemand est différent du notre. La générale Friedrich est titulaire de deux doctorats mais ce n'est pas dans des domaines que nous étudions à Poudlard.

-En effet, constata Ron. Ils ont peut-être une vision différente de l'éducation scolaire. Après tout, ce sont des militaires avant tout. Et c'est quoi la bénédiction de la Mère Ourse ?

-Aucune idée, déclara Hermione en haussant les épaules. Peut-être pourrons-nous en savoir plus en consultant les livres de leurs bibliothèques ? »

Les heures passèrent et à seize heures piles, les Portoloins arrivèrent dans les chambres. Contrairement aux Portoloins civils, ce n'était pas des objets de tous les jours. Il s'agissait de cubes en pierre sur lesquels étaient gravés des inscriptions et des runes qui brillaient d'une couleur bleue éclatante. Les trois sorciers posèrent leurs mains sur le bloc et ils furent emmenés en douceur jusqu'à leur destination. A leur arrivée, ils virent un immense bâtiment en pierre relié à d'autres par des passerelles. Une jeune femme rousse, ressemblant étrangement à la générale Friedrich vint les accueillir, eux et ceux et celles les ayant suivis.

« -Bonjour ! Je suis la générale d'armée Annabella Friedrich ! dit la jeune femme d'une voix enjouée. J'étais de passage ici, j'en profite du coup pour vous accueillir. Bienvenue à l'école d'officiers de l'armée allemande magique ! »


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à vous ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Merci à vous pour la review, vos follows et vos mises en favoris ! Merci également à MrsBrunette pour son (toujours) excellent travail de beta-reader. Bonne lecture ! _

En voyant la générale Annabella Friedrich et sa joie de vivre, les Britanniques furent quelque peu surpris, ayant jusque là eu à faire à la rigidité du général Jarnstein, à la discipline du maréchal von Leutel et à la douceur de la générale Hilde Friedrich. Et surtout, ils étaient surpris par le fait qu'une femme manifestement jeune soit aussi haut gradée. En tous cas, elle semblait pétiller de vie.

« -Générale Annabella Friedrich, de la même famille que la générale Hilde Friedrich ? demanda innocemment Luna.

-Oui ! répondit la générale avec un hochement de tête, c'est ma mère ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Je vais vous faire visiter cette école. Normalement, c'est l'Amirale von Mendelszki qui aurait dû le faire mais elle est encore en congé maternité. »

La générale les conduisit dans le grand bâtiment qu'ils avaient vu en arrivant. A l'intérieur, une sorte d'accueil avec un guichet derrière lequel se tenaient trois militaires.

« -Ici, vous êtes dans le bâtiment principal de l'école. C'est ici que vous en trouverez l'administration et la plupart des salles de cours. »

Les murs de cette pièce étaient d'un blanc très simple, donnant une impression de légèreté.

« -C'est dans ce bâtiment que vous assisterez à une partie des cours. Vous accédez aux différents étages en donnant un coup de baguette sur les plans que vous pouvez voir sur les murs. Vous serez immédiatement transportés là où vous voulez aller. Les personnes derrière le comptoir sont ici pour vous renseigner, pour collecter vos interrogations afin de les remonter aux professeurs ou aux administrateurs. Suivez-moi. »

Harry regardait toute l'animation de ce bâtiment, les jeunes en uniforme passant, discutant entre eux. Il voyait un Gobelin discuter avec un Elfe de maison et un humain, tous en uniformes. D'ailleurs, il fut surpris de voir que les sorciers portaient parfois de longues coupes de cheveux, à l'inverse de ce qu'il avait pu voir chez les Moldus. La générale Friedrich les fit passer sur l'une des passerelles qu'ils avaient vu en arrivant pour déboucher sur une grande infirmerie.

« -Ici, c'est le hôpital militaire de l'école d'officiers. Vous y trouverez tous les Médicomages dont vous aurez besoin. Ce sont eux qui vous feront passer la visite médicale, à l'exception il me semble de Mr Harry Potter, de Mr Ronald Weasley et de Miss Hermione Granger qui seront examinés par ma mère elle-même qui viendra spécialement ici. Vous trouverez ici des personnes pouvant tout soigner ou presque. Il y a aussi des psychologues pour vous écouter en cas de problème personnel. Le contenu de vos entretiens seront secrets et seuls l'équipe psychologique, le chef du service ainsi que ma mère pourront y accéder. Pour les autres, il faudra votre accord. »

Cet hôpital était bien plus grand que l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Harry espérait cependant ne pas avoir à y aller autant qu'à Poudlard où il aurait pu prendre une carte de fidélité. Les soldats portaient ici la même robe ou presque que celle de la générale Hilde Friedrich.

« -Suivez-moi ! ordonna la générale. »

Elle les fit passer sur une passerelle pour revenir dans le bâtiment principal avant d'en prendre une nouvelle pour arriver dans un immense terrain vide où seuls des soldats, humains ou non, se battaient les uns contre les autres.

« -Ici, c'est le terrain d'entraînement. Il est enchanté pour éviter les blessures mortelles et les dommages irréversibles. Vous pouvez venir ici quand vous le voulez dans votre temps libre pour y affronter les autres ou simplement tester des sortilèges. Parfois, vous pouvez assister à des duels entre généraux. Ces duels sont toujours intéressants. Vous pouvez venir quand vous le voulez, surtout vous qui n'êtes pas assujettis aux mêmes horaires que les soldats. Un bon soldat est un soldat qui sait se défendre quand il le doit. »

Les Britanniques se regardèrent et Harry se dit qu'il allait probablement beaucoup venir sur ce terrain afin de se perfectionner. Un simple regard à Ron lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu une telle idée.

« -Allez, suivez moi ! »

Elle les emmena ensuite sur un terrain au-dessus duquel des soldats volaient.

« -Ici, c'est le terrain d'entraînement aérien. L'armée vous met à disposition des balais spéciaux afin que vous puissiez vous entraîner à voler. Contrairement aux situations de combat ou aux mise en situation, vous n'avez aucun catapultage ici.

-Catapultage ? répéta un Poufsouffle à voix haute.

-Bah vous n'avez pas ça chez vous ? interrogea la générale Friedrich. Les catapultes pour balai magique. C'est l'ingénieur-général von Leutel qui les a créées il y a maintenant longtemps. Très pratique pour avoir directement votre direction et une vitesse importante. Bref. Suivez-moi. Je suis désolée de faire aussi vite mais je préfère que cette visite soit vite terminée afin que vous puissiez vous reposer un peu. »

Elle les conduisit dans une sorte de grand laboratoire dans lequel des soldats s'agitaient en tous sens.

« -Ici, c'est le laboratoire magique de l'école d'officiers. C'est notamment ici que vous assisterez aux cours d'ingénierie magique si vous choisissez cette voie. Vous pouvez venir ici hors des heures de cours afin de tenter d'inventer des outils, de préparer des potions ou de faire des recherches magiques. Ne vous en faites pas, ce laboratoire est enchanté pour prévenir le référent en cas de problème telles des explosions incontrôlées. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Seamus qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

« -Sachez que dans notre formation, nous mettons un accent sur l'autorisation et même l'incitation qui vous est faite à découvrir des choses par vous-même. Les livres et les cours n'apprennent que ce qui est connu. Ce laboratoire est très doué quand il s'agit de s'agrandir, sachez-le. Plus que quelques installations à vous montrer. »

Elle les amena jusqu'à une immense serre, bien plus grande que celle de Poudlard. Il y avait une multitude de plantes. Harry remarqua que le regard de Neville venait de s'illuminer comme s'il venait de recevoir le plus beau cadeau de Noël existant.

« -Nous sommes ici dans les serres. Vous viendrez ici dans le cadre de tous les cursus. Si vous avez besoin d'ingrédients pour des potions, ne venez pas vous servir ici, le laboratoire est pourvu en ingrédients frais régulièrement. Ces serres sont pour l'apprentissage et à l'usage des services médicaux ainsi que pour les professeurs. Suivez-moi encore. »

Elle les entraîna jusqu'à une immense bibliothèque au centre de laquelle trônait un comptoir circulaire derrière lequel se tenaient plusieurs Elfes de maison.

« -Voici la bibliothèque de l'école d'officiers. Vous y trouverez beaucoup d'ouvrages. Tous sont traduits, il vous suffit de dire la langue dans laquelle vous voulez lire. Pour toute question, adressez-vous aux Elfes de maison qui dirigent ce lieu. En effet dans notre armée, les bibliothèques et tout ce qui a trait à l'Histoire est du ressort des Elfes de maison, sous la direction générale de la générale d'armée Panzy. »

Ce fut au tour du regard d'Hermione de s'illuminer devant tous ces livres et à l'écoute des dires de la générale quant au sort des Elfes de maison.

« -Dernier bâtiment, sans doute le plus important. Suivez-moi ! »

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à un petit bâtiment en bois.

« -Voici vos baraquements. L'extérieur est rudimentaire car nous avons construit cela à la hâte mais tout l'intérieur est aménagé pour vous. Vos affaires ont été mises dans des chambres de trois mais libre à vous de vous organiser comme vous le voulez pour être avec les personnes que vous voulez, vous vous connaissez sans doute tous. Le petit-déjeuner se fait de six heures à sept heures, le déjeuner de midi à treize heures et le dîner de dix-neuf à vingt heures. Cependant, je pense que vous serez traités différemment du fait que vous n'aurez sans doute pas la plupart des obligations militaires. Vos chambres sont reliées directement à la cantine de l'école par une trappe située dans chacune d'elles. Voilà ! Avez-vous des questions ?

-Générale Friedrich, fit remarquer Hermione, nous avons dû fuir notre pays sans affaires et sans argent. Comment allons-nous avoir de nouveaux vêtements ou autres ?

-Excellente remarque ! s'exclama la générale en levant le doigt devant elle. Dans votre chambre a été mis un uniforme marron à votre nom en attendant que votre statut soit fixé. Rassurez-vous, cet uniforme ne se salit jamais et se répare tout seul. Et nous avons une banque Gringotts dans la ville, vous pourrez y retirer de l'argent. Vous trouverez un fascicule dans votre chambre qui vous expliquera tout ce que vous devez savoir sur cette école. Il se mettra à jour tout seul lorsque votre statut aura été fixé. Allez, je vous laisse vous reposer. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à demander aux élèves de cette école. Tout le monde parle anglais couramment ici. Le dîner ne va pas tarder donc allez dans une chambre, prenez la trappe et allez manger ! C'est important ! »

La générale transplana dans un petit « Hop ! ». Les Britanniques entreprirent de chercher leurs chambres à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment qui était très bien aménagé. Il y avait deux couloirs se croisant, avec des portes de chaque côté où étaient inscrits les noms des résidents. Les chambres étaient mixtes et finalement, il n'y eut que peu de changements. Harry soupçonnait les généraux de s'être renseignés auprès des professeurs pour connaître les affinités entre élèves. Il se retrouvait donc avec Ron et Hermione dans une chambre de taille moyenne avec trois lits superposés. Une porte au fond de la chambre menait sur des toilettes, la douches étant communes à tout le bâtiment. Dans la chambre, il y avait bel et bien une trappe comme l'avait indiqué la générale Friedrich. Les trois Britanniques la prirent après avoir enfilé leurs uniformes marron et ils croisèrent leurs camarades en chemin.

« -Que penses-tu de tout ça ? demanda Harry à Ginny.

-La famille Friedrich est visiblement puissante, mais ne semble pas imbue d'elle même. Et il y a ici une grande tolérance, pas comme on peut avoir chez nous, en Angleterre. Les Elfes de maison discutent avec les sorciers et tout ! »

Les Britanniques sortirent du tunnel après quelques minutes de marche. Ils montèrent un escalier et ouvrirent la trappe au-dessus d'eux. Ils virent une grande salle avec des tables disposées de la même manière que la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Il y avait des jeunes élèves en uniforme marron, blanc ou bleu à toutes les tables et qui discutaient tous ensemble. Des tables étaient vides au fond de la pièce pour les nouveaux arrivants. Les fugitifs traversèrent la salle, sentant de nombreux regards se poser sur eux pour rejoindre les tables mises à leur disposition. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent, ils virent de nombreuses victuailles prêtes à être dévorées, de la même manière que cela se faisait à Poudlard. Aucun n'osait tenter de se mêler aux locaux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils préféraient rester entre eux, se sentant sans doute plus en sécurité ensemble. Harry s'était installé aux côtés de Ron et de Hermione et en face de Ginny, Luna et Neville.

« -Alors, qui avez-vous préféré ? demanda Neville en se servant une généreuse portion de pommes de terre.

-Hilde Friedrich, répondit Hermione, même si tous ces généraux ont l'air de savoir tant de choses !

-Le maréchal von Leutel, dit à son tour Ron. J'ai ressenti une impression de puissance identique à celle que je pouvais ressentir à l'époque avec Dumbledore.

-Pareil, déclara à son tour Harry.

-La générale Annabella Friedrich, avoua Ginny. Elle est si jeune mais elle est déjà générale. Et puis elle n'est pas rigide, elle doit être sympa.

-Et toi Luna ? interrogea Londubat.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être le général Hilde Friedrich. Mais j'ai surtout été très intéressée par le laboratoire d'ingénierie magique. Ca a l'air extrêmement intéressant, j'espère que je pourrais tout comprendre. Et toi Neville ?

-J'aurais dit le général Jarnstein ou le maréchal von Leutel. Ils n'ont pas tout à fait le même profil mais j'ai eu deux bonnes impressions. En tous cas, ça fait du bien de manger un vrai repas et en sécurité. Même si je dois déplorer que nous ayons du partir, nous n'avions pas le choix, cela aurait été un suicide de rester en Angleterre.

C'est alors que trois jeunes femme en uniforme marron vinrent vers eux. Une rousse, une blonde et une brune qui avait des prothèses à la place de tous les membres. Elles n'avaient pas l'air méchantes ou agressives.

« -Je me présente, je suis l'élève-officier Anaïs Miranda Friedrich et voici mes deux amies élèves-officiers Ashley Prescotte et Stella Gebhardt ! se présenta la rousse dans un anglais impeccable et avec entrain en désignant successivement la blonde et la brune. J'ai été attirée car vous avez parlé de ma grand-mère adoptive et de ma tante adoptive. Vous êtes les Anglais en fuite ?

-C'est cela, répondit Luna. Tu es la nièce de la générale Annabella Friedrich ?

-Oui ! Je suis la fille adoptive du général Hans Friedrich, le frère de la générale Annabella. »

Harry commençait à se demander si les femmes de la famille Friedrich étaient toutes aussi énergiques que Hilde, Annabella et Anaïs. Mais il était curieux de savoir pourquoi un général avait choisi d'adopter une jeune femme comme elle. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi Stella avait des prothèses à la place de tous les membres. En effet, elle semblait disposer d'un uniforme particulier dans la mesure où ses bras et ses jambes n'étaient pas couverts.

« -En tous cas, bienvenue chez nous, déclara plus calmement l'élève Prescotte. Je suis anglaise d'origine mais ayant la double nationalité par ma mère, mes parents ont choisi de m'inscrire ici vu que j'aurai le service militaire à faire. J'espère que vous pourrez me parler de ce pays que je n'ai jamais connu et de Poudlard aussi. A ce qu'il paraît, cette école est l'école civile la plus prestigieuse d'Europe.

-Installez-vous avec nous, les invita Neville.

-Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger outre mesure, s'excusa l'élève Gebhardt.

-Vous ne nous dérangez pas, au contraire nous voulons en connaître plus sur votre pays. Tout semble si différent de chez nous. »

Les trois Allemandes firent apparaître trois chaises et s'assirent en bout de table. Anaïs semblait avoir un appétit n'ayant rien à envier à celui de Ron puisqu'elle avait déjà entamé une cuisse de poulet à pleines dents. La première impression qu'eut Harry fut la suivante : Anaïs semblait être la vie du groupe de trois, Ashley semblait être le côté posé et Stella semblait plus en retrait.

« -Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez fui l'Angleterre à cause d'un méchant sorcier appelé Lord Voldemort ? demanda Anaïs.

-C'est cela, approuva Hermione.

-Mais vous n'avez pas d'armée pour le battre ?

-Non. A vrai dire, nous ne savions pas que des armées sorcières existaient pour la plupart d'entre nous.

-Bizarre votre pays, soupira la rousse.

-Vous savez, chez nous certains sorciers sont très...conservateurs. Les Elfes de Maison n'ont aucun droit par exemple.

-Comment ça ? interrogea Ashley en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils sont réduits en esclavage et peuvent être tués par leurs maîtres sans aucun problème. Cela nous a fait bizarre de voir des Elfes de Maison parler avec des sorciers d'égal à égal chez vous, même si nous trouvons cela très bien.

-Vraiment bizarre votre pays, soupira à nouveau Anaïs en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. »

Luna semblait très intéressée par les prothèses de Stella. Harry savait que ce n'était pas de la curiosité malsaine comme beaucoup auraient pu en avoir. C'était de la curiosité franche, comme toujours avec Luna, de la curiosité dénuée de toute intention malveillante ou malsaine. La brune tendit son bras sous les yeux de la Serdaigle afin qu'elle puisse l'examiner avec attention. Ces prothèses étaient une étrangeté qui semblait beaucoup intéresser Luna. Elles étaient en acier et étaient articulées comme un bras normal. Ce n'était pas comme la main argentée de Pettigrew qui était assez simple. Il y avait ici tout une série de runes inscrites dans le métal qui brillaient de bleu.

« -Ces prothèses ont été inventées par l'ingénieur-général von Leutel, expliqua Stella. Ces runes que vous voyez là permettent à ma magie d'aller de mon corps jusqu'à ma baguette, comme le fait votre sang. Je ne vous connais pas encore assez pour raconter toute l'histoire. Mais sachez simplement que l'ingénieur-général von Leutel et la générale Hilde Friedrich sont des génies dans leurs domaines respectifs.

-Qui est l'ingénieur-général von Leutel ? demanda Luna.

-C'est le fils de l'Eternel Maréchal-généralissime Lionel von Leutel. Il a fait le même serment que lui. Il dirige tout ce qui touche à l'ingénierie magique et à la Recherche et Développement dans l'Armée. Il a créé, d'abord seul puis à l'aide de ses services, tout un tas d'inventions qui facilitent la vie et permettent même aux Cracmols de servir dans l'Armée. »

Les Britanniques passèrent le repas à discuter avec les trois Allemandes, échangeant quant à leurs pays respectifs. Ils furent impressionnés par l'égalitarisme de la Société allemande là où les Allemandes furent surprises pour ne pas dire parfois choquées par le côté discriminatoire de la Société britannique. Après le repas, les trois Allemandes leur donnèrent les emplois du temps qu'elles avaient afin qu'ils sachent quand elles étaient disponibles. Vers 22h30, tous partirent se coucher. Harry était rassuré par ce qu'il avait pu voir de l'école et par cette rencontre. La visite médicale allait avoir lieu le lendemain. Il craignait intérieurement ce qu'il allait y être trouvé.


	4. Chapter 4

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la visite médicale. Si tous les autres élèves de Poudlard en fuite allaient être examinés par le corps médical de l'école d'officiers, Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient passer leur visite médicale avec la générale Hilde Friedrich qui devait se déplacer jusqu'à Stuttgart. De ce fait, et puisqu'elle devait aussi s'occuper de la visite médicale de tous les jeunes enfants en exil, les trois Gryffondor passeraient en dernier, en fin de journée. En attendant, ils avaient quartier libre pour visiter les installations militaires dans la mesure où ils n'avaient pas encore été assignés à des cours et que leur statut n'avait pas été fixé.

Ils avaient décidé que, puisqu'ils avaient plus ou moins dix heures de libres, chacun choisirait à tour de rôle un lieu qu'ils occuperaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient marre. De toute façon, ils auraient bien le temps de visiter durant leurs années de formation. Ils avaient tiré au sort et ce fut Hermione qui eut le premier choix. Sans surprise, la première destination fut la bibliothèque. Harry avait remarqué le regard contemplatif de son amie lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés la veille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par un Elfe de Maison qui faisait léviter des livres derrière lui.

« -Bonjour ! s'annonça t-il. Je suis le Lieutenant Wendt, l'un des Elfes de Maison administrant la bibliothèque. Je ne vous ai jamais vus ici. Vous êtes ?

-Je suis Hermione Granger et voici mes amis Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, se présenta Hermione en se désignant elle-même puis ses deux amis successivement. Nous sommes trois des Britanniques en fuite.

-Oh je vois ! Bien. Tous les livres sont munis de sortilèges de traduction. Il vous suffira de dire la langue dans laquelle vous désirez le lire. Par défaut, c'est l'Allemand qui est en place. Si vous désirez emprunter des livres, vous le pourrez auprès de moi-même ou de mes collègues à l'accueil. Attention cependant, vous ne pourrez pas les sortir de l'Ecole d'Officiers sans l'autorisation du Chef de la Bibliothèque ou de la Présidente du Comité Historique, la générale Panzy. Les livres sont enchantés pour résister à toute forme de détérioration ou de souillure. Une fois que vous aurez fini, dîtes simplement « _Fini _» dans la langue dans laquelle vous avez choisi de lire le livre et il se rangera tout seul. Sur ce, je dois retourner à mon travail. Si vous avez des questions, adressez-vous aux autres soldats ou aux Elfes de la Bibliothèque. Bonne journée ! »

L'Elfe s'en alla avec ses livres flottant derrière lui. Dans la bibliothèque, de nombreux soldats, humains ou non, lisaient des livres et discutaient entre eux. Il y avait bien plus de livres que dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

« -Tant de livres à lire ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est le paradis ! »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, partageant le même regard de dépit. Néanmoins, le Survivant était curieux à propos du pays où il allait passer les prochaines années. Ils trouvèrent une table libre et s'y installèrent. A peine installés, Hermione se précipita dans les rayons afin de lire les couvertures, obtenant un nouveau hochement de tête désespéré de ses amis. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard, avec un livre intitulé « _Les personnalités emblématiques de l'Armée Magique Allemande à travers les âges _».

« -Ca pourra nous être utiles pour savoir qui dirige ici, fit remarquer la jeune femme. Et vu la taille de cette bibliothèque, il y a forcément des livres qui vous intéresseront. Dîtes simplement « _Anglais _» devant une étagère afin que tous les titres soient traduits en Anglais pour vous. »

Harry hocha la tête puis déambula dans les rayons, s'arrêtant devant chaque étagère pour en demander la traduction. Alors qu'il était dans le rayon « _Magie de Combat _», il s'arrêta devant un ouvrage au titre clair « _Manuel de combat à destination des sorciers spécialisés _» dont l'auteur n'était autre que l'Eternel Maréchal-généralissime von Leutel.

« -_Anglais _» dit-il au livre qui s'illumina légèrement avant de retrouver son apparence normale.

Il retourna avec ses deux amis et commença la lecture de l'ouvrage. La première phrase de l'introduction lui frappa l'esprit : « _Résumer le combat à un simple échange de sorts d'attaque et de défense est comme résumer l'art de la magie curative aux simples potions, c'est être incomplet, ignorant et prêt à mourir au moindre duel. _». La suite faisait mention des runes, des potions, de la métamorphose,… Bref, de toutes les matières qu'ils avaient pu voir à Poudlard.

« -Je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose, annonça t-il à ses deux amis. Contrairement à Poudlard, ici ils n'enseignent pas par matière telles la potion, la métamorphose,… mais par groupe d'application, par exemple ici la Magie de Combat.

-Tu veux dire que quoi que l'on fasse on aura des potions ? demanda Ron légèrement paniqué.

-Ouais, c'est l'idée.

-Oh la la... ».

Ron partit dans les rayons pour tenter de trouver un ouvrage pouvant l'intéresser pendant que ses deux amis continuaient leur lecture. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec un ouvrage à la couverture bleue intitulé « _Balais magiques, civils et militaires en notre pays jusqu'à nos jours _». Sans s'en rendre compte, les trois Gryffondor lurent pendant plus de trois heures, même Ron qui montrait les balais les plus intéressants à Harry. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs véritablement reçu une claque intellectuelle avec son livre qui enseignait d'une manière totalement différente de celle de Poudlard. Et avec cette présentation, même des matières telles que les runes ou les potions semblaient pouvoir l'intéresser parce qu'elles étaient utilisées dans un but finalement simple : vaincre son adversaire et rester le plus intact possible physiquement et mentalement.

Ils sortirent néanmoins pour prendre l'air et ce fut cette fois-ci à Ron de choisir. La réponse ne fut guère plus surprenante : le terrain d'entraînement. Avant cela, ils empruntèrent leurs ouvrages auprès des Elfes à l'accueil. Ceux-ci leur avaient répondu qu'ils avaient été informés par la générale Panzy de l'absence de statut des Britanniques mais qu'ils avaient l'autorisation de leur prêter des livres. Une fois arrivés à leur destination, les trois Gryffondor virent que toutes les personnes présentes, dont beaucoup de Britanniques tels Ginny, Dean ou encore Neville mais également Remus et Tonks, regardaient un duel entre un homme d'environ cinquante ans aux cheveux poivre et sel, en uniforme blanc avec des galons de général d'armée et une prothèse semblable à celle de Stella au bras droit, et le maréchal von Leutel. Il y avait un niveau de maîtrise qu'aucun élève de Poudlard ni aucun adulte n'avait sans doute vu jusque là. Des sorts d'une grande puissance étaient repoussés de part et d'autre. Les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens, des objets étaient créés par le terrain pour être aussitôt métamorphosés par les deux sorciers qui le faisaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Par exemple, le général avait transformé une grande pierre en un miroir tout en esquivant les sorts envoyés par son adversaire qui, de son côté, avait transformé une chaîne en serpent.

Le combat se termina lorsque le maréchal déséquilibra son adversaire à l'aide d'un sortilège qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et qui avait été plusieurs fois été utilisé sans succès durant le combat avant de le désarmer. Tout le monde applaudit. Le brun commençait à réaliser pourquoi certaines personnes étaient aussi gradées dans cette armée.

« -Général Friedrich, entendit Harry, vous devriez aller faire réparer votre prothèse avant que votre femme ne soit ici pour la visite médicale des trois Anglais qu'elle doit examiner ce soir, sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Wilfried doit être disponible.

-Bien mon maréchal, répondit l'homme avec un petit sourire. »

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait rencontré les premiers Allemands et il avait déjà vu quatre Friedrich dont trois généraux ! Harry commençait à se demander si tout le haut commandement militaire n'était pas composé que de membres des familles Friedrich et von Leutel. Il était également toujours sous le choc du combat qu'il venait de voir comme toutes les personnes qui avaient assisté au combat. Le Gryffondor profita du fait que Lupin et Tonks étaient présents pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Le lycanthrope semblait être légèrement moins fatigué que d'habitude tandis que l'Auror semblait joyeuse au vue de sa couleur de cheveux rose.

« -Remus, Tonks, comment-allez vous ? interrogea Harry avec un sourire.

-Très bien et toi ? tépondit la plus jeune, guillerette.

-Bien aussi. Vous êtes logés à l'Académie Militaire de Berlin, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui ! s'écria Tonks. C'est vraiment un superbe endroit. En plus il y a tous les généraux qui passent là-bas. Teddy a eu sa visite médicale par la générale Friedrich, nous avons pu être avec lui. Elle est vraiment adorable cette femme ! Si tu avais vu comment elle s'occupe des enfants… Elle est si délicate avec eux, elle s'assure toujours qu'ils vont bien. Il va très bien et il est pour le moment à la crèche de l'Académie Militaire pour faire la connaissance d'autres enfants. Quand elle a vu Remus et son air épuisé, elle a imposé une visite médicale immédiatement après celle de Teddy. Elle lui a ordonné du RE-POS (elle insista lourdement sur chaque syllabe) et lui a aussi conseillé d'aller voir un des psychologues de l'Académie Militaire.

-Cette femme me fait un peu penser à Molly, s'exprima Remus. Vous savez, ce caractère très protecteur, un peu maman poule. Et Tonks a raison, elle s'est très bien occupée de notre petit Teddy. Et sinon Harry, comment te sens-tu ici ?

-Ca va. On a pu visiter un peu les installations. Pour le moment, Hermione, Ron et moi sommes allés à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus. Puis nous sommes venus ici et nous sommes tombés sur le combat.

-Sacré combat n'est-ce pas ?

-Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu cela.

-On ne devient pas général d'une telle armée par hasard. Sur ce, nous devons y aller. J'ai une réunion avec certains des généraux pour faire le point sur notre situation d'une manière un peu plus complète et posée que la dernière fois. Au revoir Harry !

-Au revoir Harry !le salua Nymphadora

-Au revoir ! »

Après cette discussion, le jeune Potter retrouva ses deux amis qui semblaient eux aussi toujours sous le choc du duel. Il fallait dire que ce genre de duel n'arrivait jamais à Poudlard. Les élèves n'étaient pas assez puissants et les professeurs ne s'affrontaient jamais. Avec du recul, cela était dommage, pensa Harry. En effet, cela aurait pu permettre aux élèves de voir des techniques de combat avancées, surtout en ces temps de guerre. Il se dit cependant que Poudlard était une école civile et non pas une école militaire.

« -Je… J'aimerais revenir ici après le repas, annonça t-il à ses amis. Parce que je veux voir l'écart entre eux et nous.

-Pas de souci mon vieux, approuva Ron. »

Hermione, elle, donna son approbation d'un hochement de tête. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre afin de prendre la trappe vers la cantine. En chemin, ils croisèrent Luna qui sautillait. Elle semblait très joyeuse, sa chevelure blonde se soulevant au rythme des petits sauts de leur propriétaire.

« -Je suis allée au laboratoire, leur raconta t-elle. C'est un endroit magnifique et merveilleux. Tant de choses à imaginer et aucun Nargole pour nous gêner. Je pense que je vais y passer la journée. Et vous ?

-Tu as raté le combat le plus incroyable que j'ai pu voir, répondit Ron. Un combat entre le Maréchal et un général. Des sorts de partout, un enchaînement de techniques qu'on avait jamais vues.

-Oh. J'ai raté cela ? Dommage… Peut-être pourrai-je y assister la prochaine fois ? se lamenta Luna avec sa voix rêveuse. »

Après un repas passé avec leurs trois amies allemandes ainsi que la plupart des Anglais, Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent l'après-midi au terrain d'entraînement. Ils ne combattirent pas mais regardèrent attentivement les duels d'élèves qui s'y déroulèrent tout l'après-midi. En simple, en double, en deux contre un, tout y était passé. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, même si Hermione avait repris sa lecture de la matinée après deux heures à regarder les duels. Ce ne fut que vers dix-huit heures qu'ils se rappelèrent qu'ils allaient devoir passer leur visite médicale. Ils rendirent donc à l'hôpital militaire de l'Ecole d'Officiers. Ils furent accueillis par un jeune sorcier aux cheveux blonds qui portait une robe semblable à celle de la générale Hilde Friedrich, les galons en moins.

« -Vous êtes Miss Granger, Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, est-ce bien cela ? demanda le jeune homme dans un anglais tout aussi impeccable que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu entendre ici.

-C'est cela, répondirent les trois en choeur.

-Bien. La générale Friedrich vient tout juste d'arriver. Miss Granger passera en premier. Puis Mr Weasley. Et enfin Mr Potter. La visite médicale n'est généralement pas très longue mais il arrive parfois que des examens supplémentaires soient faits en cas de doute. En tous cas, c'est une chance pour vous d'être examinée par la meilleure guérisseuse de sa génération, vous pouvez être sûre qu'elle ne ratera rien. »

L'évoquée ouvrit la porte d'une salle de l'intérieur et invita Hermione à entrer. Harry et Ron restèrent dans la salle d'attente à regarder les allers-retours des soldats du service. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi c'était la générale Friedrich elle-même qui s'occupait d'eux trois précisément : à cause de l'année passée. Ils avaient été dans la nature, été au contact de Horcruxes, fui Gringotts à dos de dragon, été séquestrés chez les Malefoy,… Bref, une année bien remplie. Le passage d'Hermione dura quelques minutes. Celui de Ron fut de la même durée. Ce fut enfin au Survivant d'entrer dans la salle d'examen.

La guérisseuse ferma la porte et tapa une fois avec sa baguette dessus. Harry ressentit à nouveau cette tendresse naturelle, cette bienveillance, la même que Mrs Weasley. Elle avait un sourire franc, ses yeux verts affichaient une douceur remarquable.

« -Vous êtes Harry Potter, c'est bien cela ? l'interrogea la générale.

-Oui Générale Friedrich.

-Bien. Poppy Pomfresh, excellente en Magie curative soit dit-en passant, m'a transmis votre dossier médical. Multiples blessures, morsure de Basilic, survécu à un Sortilège de Mort et d'autres choses encore. Vous confirmez ? »

Pour toute réponse, le sorcier hocha la tête.

« -Bien. Mettez-vous en sous-vêtements. Je vais vous lancer un sort qui se chargera de transmettre toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin sur un parchemin. L'uniforme, et les vêtements en général, peuvent parfois troubler le processus. J'en profiterai également pour vérifier si vous n'avez pas de traces de blessures. D'accord ?

-Oui Générale. »

Harry s'exécuta et se déshabilla. L'Allemande tourna autour de lui pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas des traces suspectes de blessure avant de lui jeter le sort dont elle lui avait parlé au début de la visite. Il vit des informations apparaître sur le parchemin mais il n'en comprenait pas la langue. Probablement rédigé en Allemand, pensa t-il.

Après deux minutes d'examen par le sortilège, la guérisseuse prit le parchemin et le parcourut des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Le Britannique commença à paniquer légèrement, quelque chose semblait troubler la générale.

« -Mr Potter, je vais devoir procéder à des examens plus poussés. Je m'explique. Le parchemin indique vous avez deux âmes en vous. De plus, votre taux de Magie Noire atteint des sommets. Normalement, toute créature n'a qu'une âme, pas deux. Concernant le taux de Magie Noire, une personne normale en a entre 40 et 60 % en elle. Vous, vous atteignez les 140 %. Vous dépassez les 100 % car vous avez deux âmes. Je vais devoir recourir à la légilimencie sur vous. Nous vous en faîtes pas, je me contenterai de chercher ce que je veux.

-Bien Générale. »

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il se relâcha totalement et laissa l'Allemande pénétrer son esprit. Contrairement aux passages de Voldemort ou de Rogue, il ne ressentit pas la moindre douleur. Hilde Friedrich cherchait dans son esprit de manière très minutieuse, sans prendre de risque. Elle en ressortit après dix minutes avant de regarder son patient droit dans les yeux.

« -Mr Potter, j'ai trouvé la raison de tout cela. La raison pour laquelle vous faîtes des cauchemars, la raison pour laquelle Lord Voldemort a une connexion directe avec votre esprit. Avez-vous ressenti cela depuis que vous êtes ici ?

-Non Générale. »

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la présence de Voldemort dans son esprit depuis son arrivée sur le territoire allemand.

« -Bien, c'est sans doute parce que nos protections sont assez puissantes et complètes. Mais si vous subissez tout cela, c'est parce qu'il y a un Horcruxe dans votre esprit. Et, au vu de votre histoire, je sais comment il a été créé. Lorsque Voldemort a abattu vos parents et que son sort s'est retourné contre lui, le fragment de son âme détaché lors du meurtre de ceux-ci n'avait plus de point d'attache. Il s'est alors attaché à la seule chose capable de l'absorber sans sortilège pour le fixer : un être vivant. Vous en l'espèce. »

Le cheminement sembla parfaitement cohérent dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Et cela paraissait expliquer ce que la générale lui avait dit juste avant.

« -Je crois que nous pouvons détruire le Horcruxe sans vous tuer.

-Mais comment ? Le Horcruxe est censé régénérer son hôte tant que les dégâts ne sont pas irréparables.

-Et c'est vrai. Mais prenez le raisonnement autrement. L'hôte se régénère tant que le Horcruxe est là. Si on détruit directement le morceau d'âme, l'objet redevient un simple objet. Mais la destruction du morceau d'âme chez un être vivant est un acte que je n'ai jamais pratiqué car c'est extrêmement rare et qu'il faut une énorme quantité de puissance magique pour le faire, sans oublier les risques. Les seules personnes pouvant nous aider ici sont l'Eternel Maréchal-généralissime von Leutel ainsi que son fils, l'ingénieur-général von Leutel. Eux seuls sont assez âgés pour avoir déjà eu à pratiquer ce type d'opération et leur puissance nous sera d'une grande aide. Acceptez-vous de subir cette intervention ?

-Si cela fonctionne, je n'aurai plus à subir les accès de Voldemort à mon esprit ni les douleurs à ma cicatrice ?

-Normalement, c'est ainsi que cela devrait se passer. Le maréchal et son fils devaient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Ils savent tout ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Je les ai prévenus par un système propre aux généraux. Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer. Mais rassurez-vous, ils n'espionnent personne ici. Oh et autre chose Mr Potter, vous semblez avoir un problème de croissance, avez-vous été traité correctement durant votre enfance ?

-Disons que ce fut compliqué avec les Dursley. Mais je vous en parlerai plus tard.

-Soit, il faudra en parler de toute façon. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le Maréchal entra, suivi d'un jeune homme uniforme orange à moitié ouvert, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Ils étaient suivis par Ron et Hermione.

« -Générale Friedrich, pourquoi nous avez-vous convoqué le vieux et moi ? demanda le jeune homme »

Harry fut totalement stupéfait par la manière dont le jeune homme parlait ainsi du Chef des Armées.

« -Mr Potter ici présent doit subir une destruction de Horcruxe, expliqua la générale. Et que font ces deux jeunes gens ici ? Le secret médical vous connaissez ?

-Ce sont ses deux meilleurs amis, précisa le maréchal d'un ton ferme. Ils le connaissent mieux que nous et ils feront office de témoin de nos explications. Une telle intervention n'est pas anodine Mr Potter, c'est de la haute magie. Il faut que vous compreniez qu'un Horcruxe est un fragment de l'âme d'une personne. Il contient une partie de la Magie de la personne qui vous l'a infligé. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un transfert définitif de Magie, c'est un objet de Recherche Magique Fondamentale. Si en principe on préfère détruire l'objet que détruire le Horcruxe lui même, c'est parce que cela est plus simple dans la mesure où la Magie du Horcruxe n'a plus de support et qu'elle ne peut donc pas subsister. Dans votre cas, il va falloir anéantir le fragment d'âme qui est en vous et cela implique d'utiliser une grande quantité de magie, ce qui nous amène au second problème. En théorie, votre esprit ne pourrait pas résister à la quantité de Magie déployée et il se désintégrerait. C'est pour cela qu'il va falloir quatre généraux et moi. Je me chargerai de détruire le Horcruxe qui est en vous. La générale Friedrich et mon fils se chargeront de dresser des protections pour éviter les dommages sur votre esprit. Les deux autres généraux restants, devant être spécialisés en Magie de Soutien au Combat, auront pour but de permettre aux deux protecteurs de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Des questions ?

-Y a t-il un risque que ça ne marche pas ? questionna le patient, légèrement inquiet.

-Comme pour tout oui, répondit le jeune homme. Eternel ingénieur-général Wilfried von Leutel, j'avais omis de me présenter. Le principal risque est que les protections flanchent et que votre esprit soit détruit totalement ou partiellement. Même si, normalement, tout devrait bien se passer. Je vais être honnête avec vous : en Europe, mon père et moi sommes probablement les seuls à savoir utiliser cette technique. Même Albus Dumbledore, aussi grand sorcier qu'il ait pu être, ne connaissait pas cela.

-Et comment cela se passerait-il ?

-Et bien la générale Friedrich, le Vieux et moi-même entrerons dans votre esprit avec vous. Celle-ci et moi-même dresserons des protections dans votre esprit avant que mon père n'envoie un sort surpuissant de Magie Blanche pour détruire le Horcruxe. Les deux autres généraux nous donneront simplement de l'énergie supplémentaire. Quant à l'identité des deux généraux, je pensais au général d'armée aérienne Klaus Friedrich, même si celui-ci est surtout spécialisé en Magie de Combat, et à la générale Annabella Friedrich. Deux sorciers très puissants qui ont en plus l'avantage d'être des membres de la famille d'Hilde Friedrich et donc une meilleure réception de la Magie avec celle-ci.

-Ce sont encore des bébés, intervint la guérisseuse. Je pense qu'ils devraient en discuter avec leurs professeurs.

-Nous avons dix-sept ans ! s'exclama Ron.

-C'est ce que je dis. Vous n'avez pas le recul nécessaire sur la Magie et ses conséquences. C'est normal ne vous en faîtes pas. Et nous autres, surtout le Maréchal et l'ingénieur-général, avons une vision différente de la votre du fait de notre éducation totalement différente. Il nous est dès lors impossible de vous conseiller efficacement.

-Vous avez raison générale Friedrich, concéda l'ingénieur-général. Nous allons vous ouvrir un accès spécial vers l'Académie Militaire, afin que vous puissiez discuter de tout cela avec vos professeurs et les autres adultes qui vous ont accompagné. Le vieux, tu peux ouvrir un accès spécial pour ces jeunes gens ou il faut l'accord du Comité Juridique ? Je ne sais jamais.

-Je le peux, affirma celui-ci avec un léger sourire. C'est temporaire, urgent et nécessaire. »

Il lança un sort dans un coin de la pièce. Un portail blanc apparut.

« -Il vous mènera directement à l'Académie Militaire de Berlin. Il est ouvert jusqu'à demain même heure. Nous vous accompagnons. Oh et j'oubliais générale Friedrich, votre mari est rentré de mission. Je crois qu'il est à son bureau à l'Académie Militaire »

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Hilde Friedrich qui salua ses supérieurs ainsi que les trois jeunes adultes avant de prendre le portail en sautillant. Les cinq personnes restantes la suivirent. Harry essayait de réfléchir à tout ce qui lui avait été dit concernant sa cicatrice. Il savait à qui demander : Remus, McGonagall et Flitwick : trois personnes en qui il avait confiance et/ou qu'il savait plus que compétentes dans les domaines de la Magie.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, voici le cinquième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Merci pour les reviews, follows et favourites. _

_Merci à MrsBrunette pour son travail de beta-reader qui est plus que précieux._

_Bonne lecture !_

Les cinq sorciers atterrirent à l'Académie Militaire de Berlin, centre névralgique de l'Armée magique allemande. Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être l'accueil. Les murs étaient matelassés d'une couleur verte foncée qui donnait une sensation de lourdeur. Il y avait beaucoup moins d'animation qu'à l'Ecole d'Officiers, seuls des très hauts gradés passaient parfois dans les couloirs mais rien de plus. Néanmoins, Harry ressentait la puissance du lieu, de la même manière qu'il était possible de ressentir celle de Poudlard.

« -Je dois retourner à mon bureau pour travailler sur des dossiers très importants, annonça le maréchal von Leutel. Tu t'occupes d'eux Wilfried ?

-Aucun souci le vieux ! lança son fils en levant la main. »

L'ingénieur-général se tourna vers les Poudlariens. Il affichait une mine décontractée.

« -Vos professeurs et adultes sont à leurs occupations. Le repas des vos adultes et des travailleurs de l'Académie Militaire qui ne rentrent pas chez eux se fait vers 21 heures. C'est important que tous puissent prendre une heure pour se reposer et se voir. Vous allez donc devoir patienter avec moi jusque là. J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose pouvant vous intéresser : le Laboratoire de Recherches de l'Académie Militaire, mon antre, mon sanctuaire. Enfin, je ne peux pas vous présenter les projets en cours mais je peux vous faire voir les inventions les plus utiles et celles que vous verrez sans doute le plus quand vous serez dans nos installations. Pour cela, on va utiliser le musée du Laboratoire. C'est davantage un surnom donné un lieu où l'on stocke des inventions pour les montrer qu'un vrai musée. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Des inventions du type ? interrogea Hermione.

-Baguettes blindées, balais militaires, systèmes de catapultage, etc.

-Des balais ?! répéta Ron.

-Des baguettes ?! poursuivit Harry. »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

« -Oui oui ! Tout ça oui. Je vous y conduis. »

Il les emmena jusqu'à un ascenseur semblable à ceux du Ministère de la Magie mais bien plus grand. L'Allemand les invita à y entrer avant de faire de même.

« -Ingénieur-général von Leutel, Laboratoire de Recherches, Section musé ! lança le nommé dans le vide. »

Les portes se refermèrent sur eux. Harry avait une question qu'il avait vraiment envie de poser à Wilfried von Leutel mais il se retenait, il était le fils du maréchal malgré tout ! L'ascenseur était moderne, un panel de boutons était disponible. Ce qui amena le Gryffondor à changer de question :

« -Pourquoi avez-vous parlé au lieu d'appuyer sur le bouton ?

-Excellente question Mr Potter. De par mon statut, je dispose de pouvoirs particuliers, surtout sur le Laboratoire. En déclinant mon identité, l'ascenseur sait qu'il doit me déposer au musée sans prendre de précaution particulière. En fait, c'est surtout utile quand je veux accéder à mon bureau. Mais c'est devenu une habitude. Et vous avez remarqué qu'ici, ce n'est pas le même système qu'à l'Ecole d'Officiers, il a y l'ascenseur au lieu des plans. Cette différence s'explique par le nombre moindre de personnes.

-C'est vrai que vous avez fait le même pacte que votre père ? reprit Hermione.

-C'est vrai. Je n'ai aucun regret à ce niveau là. Surtout vu ce que cela m'a permis de créer. Ah, nous sommes arrivés ! »

Les portes venaient en effet de s'ouvrir sur une immense salle dans laquelle étaient disposés des objets sur des présentoirs ou à même le sol pour les plus grands. Le maître des lieux les regardait avec une affection toute particulière.

« -Choisissez l'objet qui vous intéresse, je vous le présenterai. Nous vous en faîtes pas, on me préviendra lorsqu'il faudra remonter. »

Les trois sorciers se séparèrent, comme des enfants dans un magasin de bonbons, à la recherche de l'objet les intéressant. Ce fut Hermione qui appela en premier. Elle était devant le plus grand objet sur le sol. C'était une longue ligne de métal tout ce qui semblait de plus ordinaire.

« -Mystérieux n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit de la rampe de lancement que l'on utilise lors du catapultage. Ici, elle est désaffectée donc elle ne brille pas comme les autres. J'ai eu cette idée en me disant que lorsque l'on monte sur un balai et que l'on veut décoller pour aller quelque part, sur un théâtre d'opérations par exemple, il y a un certain temps avant que nous trouvions la direction exacte et que nous atteignions une vitesse importante. Cet objet est l'élément principal de la procédure de catapultage. Lorsque un soldat de l'armée de l'air prend son balai et dans le hangar de lancement, il doit se placer dessus et faire signe au contrôle aérien qu'il veut décoller. Cette rampe va apparaître à ce moment là et le balai va automatiquement s'y connecter. Ensuite, le balai va être armé, protégé et orienté pour être prêt au décollage. A ce moment là, il doit attendre l'autorisation du contrôle aérien, au cas où la météo serait mauvaise, ou au cas où il y aurait des ennemis par exemple. Si l'autorisation est donnée, alors la ligne de catapultage s'ouvre, la rampe s'active et le balai est catapulté à une grande vitesse, en hauteur cela va de soi, et dans la bonne direction.

-Extrêmement ingénieux, murmura Ron.

-Evidemment, à mesure des années, j'ai amélioré le système pour le rendre plus efficace, plus rapide et tout mais l'idée reste la même dans le fond. C'est notre travail de penser à tout cela. A moi et à toutes les personnes qui travaillent dans mes services. »

Harry était émerveillé par l'objet. Il savait que Ron et lui se comprenaient parfaitement quant à tout ce qui touchait aux balais magiques. Il n'avait jamais pensé à un tel système et maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il se demandait pourquoi les Anglais n'y avaient jamais pensé. Que cela ne soit pas utilisable pour le Quidditch, d'accord mais cela pourrait servir aux Aurors.

« -Quand vous parlez de protections et d'armement pour les balais, de quoi parlez-vous ? questionna le roux, extrêmement intéressé.

-Des sortilèges de protection divers, éventuellement la pose d'un catalyseur en cas de mode combat ou d'un radar en mode repérage. Vous ne pouvez pas armer le balai d'un combattant de la même manière que celui d'un éclaireur. Autre chose ? »

Le regard du Survivant s'était posé sur ce qui semblait être une baguette. Mais elle n'était pas en bois, comme les baguettes normales. Elle semblait être recouverte d'acier et était droite, sans la qualité artistique des baguettes d'Ollivander.

« -Ah ça… sourit l'ingénieur-général. C'est une baguette blindée. La première invention que j'ai fait pour cette armée. Je l'ai faite tout seul celle-ci. C'est notre arme de service.

-Mais c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, non ? questionna Hermione.

-Oui. Et là, c'est pareil. Chaque soldat sorcier reçoit une baguette qui le choisit. Mais elles sont standardisées dans la forme : toutes droites. Seuls les généraux peuvent choisir de posséder une baguette personnalisée. Les baguettes blindées sont incassables en principe et sont plus puissantes que la plupart des baguettes civiles. Elles sont enchantées pour envoyer des sortilèges un peu plus forts mais attention, ça ne fera pas de vous un bon sorcier si vous êtes mauvais de base. Et puis bon, les civils ne peuvent pas en avoir. Les élèves-officiers en ont une car ils ont dépassé l'âge de seize ans. Tiens, je me demandais, vous avez rencontré qui comme généraux ?

-Hum… réfléchit Hermione. L'Eternel maréchal-généralissime von Leutel, le général Jarnstein, la générale Hilde Friedrich, la générale Annabella Friedrich et vous. On a vu aussi un général Friedrich qui a affronté votre père tout à l'heure.

-Ah, ce devait être le général d'armée aérienne Klaus Friedrich, le mari d'Hilde. Cette famille est sans doute la plus prestigieuse du pays car beaucoup de ses membres ont eu une grande destinée, notamment dans l'armée. Ne soyez donc pas surpris si vous voyez beaucoup cette lignée au travers des divers ouvrages, témoignages, statues ou autres. Cela a commencé avec Henrike Friedrich, première femme Friedrich à atteindre le grade de générale. Vous devez savoir que chez nous, c'est la femme aînée qui est cheffe de famille en principe et, toujours en principe, ce sont les hommes qui prennent le nom de leur femme. A la suite d'Henrike, toutes les femmes Friedrich ont rejoint l'armée, finissant toutes au grade de général, à un âge souvent jeune. Les hommes de sang Friedrich font assez rarement l'armée bien que le fils d'Hilde, Hans, soit aussi un général. Actuellement, cette famille est représentée par Hilde, qui en est la cheffe, Klaus, Annabella et Hans, quatre généraux d'une immense qualité et extrêmement talentueux.

-Et le général Jarnstein ? Il est également descendant d'une grande famille ?

-Non, c'est même tout l'inverse. Il n'est pas d'ascendance magique. Il est le premier de sa famille à être un sorcier et à rejoindre l'armée. Ce n'est pas un sorcier magiquement aussi puissant que les Friedrich mais ce n'est pas gênant car il n'est pas un combattant. C'est un juriste de génie, sans doute l'un des meilleurs de l'histoire de notre pays. Je pense sincèrement que nous sommes dans un âge d'or pour notre armée. Entre ceux que vous avez vu et ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, nous sommes dans le troisième âge d'or de notre armée à mon sens.

-Et vous ? demanda finalement Ron.

-Le vieux et moi ? Longue histoire, mais nous avons un peu de temps.

Wilfried von Leutel leur expliqua l'histoire de sa famille, le contenu du pacte et sa raison, ainsi que sa propre vie, toujours avec cette désinvolture voire cette insolence qui semblait le caractériser. Ils apprirent qu'il était marié à une civile vampire qui était fabricante de confiseries magiques et non-magiques car en effet, à leur grande stupeur, l'Empire allemand (le Saint Empire Romain Germanique à l'époque) n'avait et n'a jamais signé le Code International du Secret Magique qui était, selon l'ingénieur-général von Leutel « _un torchon de division du à la fainéantise des sorciers __incapable__ de s'adapter temporairement à des us et coutumes n'étant pas les leurs _». A l'objection selon laquelle les sorciers avaient été persécutés par les Moldus, il avait répondu qu'en Allemagne, le Kaiser de l'époque avait réussi à éviter cette guerre civile. Après un certain temps de discussion, une porte s'ouvrit sur une gigantesque araignée mécanique. Harry vit Ron pâlir d'un coup.

« -Arachnophobe ? suggéra von Leutel. Voici une antiquité : le premier modèle de l'araignée mécanique de combat. Elle faisait six mètres de haut à l'époque, tout en acier enchanté. Elle avait un canon préchargé en sorts explosifs et pouvait transporter jusqu'à cinquante personnes. Si ce modèle a été abandonné, c'est parce qu'il souffrait d'un problème majeur qu'était l'absence de système de refroidissement. Du coup, il suffisait de l'attaquer à coups de sorts de feu ou créant de la chaleur pour en faire griller l'intérieur. On doit en être à la sixième version maintenant, à moins que ce ne soit la huitième ? Je ne sais plus, j'aime tellement ces bébés ! »

Cette dernière phrase fut accueillie par un regard d'incompréhension du dernier fils Weasley. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'être davantage pâle car l'ingénieur-général leur fit signe qu'il était temps de remonter. Une fois revenus dans le hall principal de l'Académie Militaire, l'ingénieur-général les conduisit jusqu'à une grande salle à manger. L'intérieur était luxueux, les murs étaient rouges et un lustre magique pendait au plafond. Des tableaux représentant des hommes et des femmes en uniformes étaient accrochés aux murs.

« -Compte tenu de l'importance de votre présence, nous avons décidé que vous ne mangeriez qu'entre Britanniques afin de pouvoir librement discuter. Cette pièce est protégée contre les mauvaises oreilles extérieures et les tableaux ne parleront pas de vos discussions. Bon appétit ! »

Wilfried von Leutel partit les mains dans les poches. Tous les adultes étaient présents, même Hagrid qui avait une chaise spécialement renforcée pour lui. Les trois jeunes adultes furent chaleureusement accueillis avant de s'installer entre Remus et Mr Weasley. Il y avait beaucoup de victuailles sur la table et tous commencèrent à ce servir.

« -Que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda Fred. Vous n'êtes pas censés être à l'Ecole d'Officiers normalement ? On ne nous a rien dit.

-Eh bien nous avons passé notre visite médicale, raconta Harry. Lors de la mienne, la générale Hilde Friedrich a détecté que Voldemort, en tuant mes parents, avait créé un Horcruxe qui s'était greffé à moi lors de sa destruction, ce qui explique qu'il puisse voir dans mon esprit et que je puisse voir dans le sien. Les von Leutel peuvent détruire le Horcruxe qui est dans mon esprit.

-Excellent ! s'exclama George.

-Problème cependant, reprit le jeune Potter, cette procédure est très dangereuse car si les protections placées par Hilde Friedrich et l'ingénieur-général von Leutel dans mon esprit flanchent pendant l'opération, mon esprit risque d'être anéanti. La générale Friedrich a donc tenu à ce que je puisse en discuter avec vous car c'est une opération très risquée mais qui peut aussi grandement être utile et surtout mettre fin aux incursions de Voldemort dans notre esprit.

-C'est un problème de Théorie Magique Fondamentale visiblement, expliqua McGonagall. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle solution existait car l'impact sur l'esprit est immense. Mais ce ne sont pas des plaisantins, ils savent de quoi ils parlent. Une telle opération serait le bienvenue mais les risques semblent grands.

-On peut résumer le problème à une question Mr Potter, intervint Flitwick : Pensez-vous que prendre un tel risque pouvant amener à un tel résultat soit la solution la plus raisonnable ? Si vous estimez que oui, vous devriez accepter l'intervention, si vous estimez que non, la refuser.

-En tous cas, vous serez entre les meilleures mains possibles, fit remarquer Poppy Pomfresh. Hilde Friedrich et Wilfried von Leutel sont de véritables références dans le domaine de la médecine magique, surtout la générale Friedrich. Si vous devez subir une telle opération, c'est avec ces personnes pour s'en occuper. Ils ne laisseront rien au hasard et prendront le temps de tout préparer en vue de limiter au maximum les risques. »

L'ambiance était pour le moins lourde du fait de l'importance de la discussion. Les arguments pour et contre cette intervention furent petit à petit tous soulevés. Le principal argument pour était la fin de la pression permanente de Voldemort sur l'esprit de Harry. Le principal argument contre était le risque médical. Les partisans de l'intervention, parmi lesquels les jumeaux Weasley, Kingsley ou encore Remus, craignaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse utiliser le Horcruxe non plus comme une simple arme de surveillance mais comme un véritable moyen de destruction contre l'Elu, surtout qu'il avait maintenant les mains libres et plus de temps. Les opposants, parmi lesquels Hagrid et Molly Weasley, avaient peur que l'intervention échoue et que Harry en meure ou qu'il soit gravement blessé dans son esprit et arguaient que tant qu'il serait à l'intérieur du champ de protection des écoles allemandes, il ne risquerait pas de nouvelle attaque spirituelle. Le Survivant se tourna alors vers les deux seules personnes qui n'avaient rien dit : Ron et Hermione. Les deux le regardèrent et eurent un regard approbateur. Dans leurs yeux, il venait de trouver le soutien pour légitimer sa décision.

« -Je vais le faire, annonça t-il. C'est le seul moyen à court terme pour que je m'en débarrasse. Et ça a l'air encore gérable pour le moment, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trop attendre. Il faut juste que j'aille prévenir l'un des généraux.

-Je dois pouvoir le faire, répondit un tableau représentant une femme blonde qui arborait un livre ouvert et une baguette. J'ai un tableau dans le bureau du Maréchal-généralissime von Leutel. Je lui transmets donc le message selon laquelle vous validez l'opération ?

-Oui Madame...Hildegard, répondit Harry après avoir regardé la légende sous le tableau.

-Soit, je reviens. »

La femme revint trente secondes plus tard.

« -Message transmis. Il vous attend derrière cette porte. Vous pouvez emmener vos deux amis avec vous.

-Merci ! »

Il sortit avec Ron et Hermione de la salle à manger, sous les regards inquiets de la plupart des autres. Le maréchal-généralissime les attendait, un Chocogrenouille dans la bouche. Il était accompagné des généraux Hilde Friedrich, Klaus Friedrich, Annabella Friedrich ainsi de que son fils Wilfried.

« -Une destruction de Horcruxe sur humain, ça fait longtemps, murmura le plus jeune von Leutel. En fait, c'est la troisième de ma vie, je dois dire que c'est assez excitant. »

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'ascenseur de l'Accueil.

« -Maréchal-généralissime Lionel von Leutel, salle médicale d'urgence, annonça le maréchal. »

Les portes se refermèrent sur eux. Harry remarqua que Klaus et Hilde Friedrich se tenaient la main et trouva cela attachant, la sincérité de leur amour crevait les yeux. Annabella discutait avec Wilfried tandis que le maréchal semblait pensif. Après quelques instants, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une immense salle vide. Lionel von Leutel sortit d'un pas décidé.

« -Générale Hilde Friedrich, ingénieur-général von Leutel, avec moi pour tracer les runes nécessaires. Généraux Klaus et Annabella Friedrich, préparez-vous à lancer des sorts de Soutien de Réserve Magique. Mr Potter, buvez la potion que va vous donner Hilde Friedrich, elle anéantira temporairement les défenses de votre esprit. Je pourrais le faire en y rentrant mais ce serait inutile et dangereux.

-Bien maréchal, répondirent-ils tous en choeur, même Wilfried. »

Hilde Friedrich lança une fiole à Harry qui la but d'une traite. Après trente minutes, un cercle de runes extrêmement complexe était tracé. Les trois généraux l'avaient tracé d'une main de maître, semblant exactement savoir ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

« -Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, votre rôle va être de surveiller que tout se passe bien et de passer le matériel nécessaire quand nous vous le demanderons, expliqua le maréchal. La générale Hilde Friedrich a amené plusieurs potions et il se peut que nous en ayons besoin à un moment où à un autre.

-Bien maréchal, acquiescèrent les deux Gryffondor.

-Mr Potter, allongez-vous au centre du cercle. Général Klaus Friedrich, Générale Annabella Friedrich, préparez-vous à lancer vos sorts de soutien. Ingénieur-général von Leutel, Générale Hilde Friedrich, tenez-vous prêts à rentrer dans l'esprit de Mr Potter. »

Tous s'exécutèrent. Le sol n'était pas froid, remarqua Harry. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit trois présences s'introduire dans son esprit. Il y retrouva les trois généraux prévus. Son esprit ressemblait à la gare de King's Cross, tout en blanc et vide.

« -Bel endroit, nota Wilfried von Leutel. Générale Friedrich, où avez-vous trouvé le Horcruxe ? »

La sorcière les mena jusqu'à une sorte de bébé brûlé allongé par terre. Le maréchal s'accroupit et lança quelques sorts.

« -Horcruxe a tendance parasitaire, bien qu'endormi. Vous avez de la chance que la générale Friedrich l'ait repéré, sinon il aurait pu aspirer une partie de votre Magie. Wilfried, tu as ta baguette originelle ?

-Evidemment. Toi aussi ?

-Oui.

-Baguette originelle ? intervint Harry.

-Trop long à expliquer maintenant, coupa fermement le maréchal. Générale Friedrich, Wilfried, vous allez envoyer des sorts de protection tout autour de l'esprit de Mr Potter. Stabilisation Spirituelle, Catalyseur Magique, bref vous connaissez. Vous Mr Potter, en attendant que cela soit fait, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. »

Les deux généraux étaient partis exécuter les ordres qui leur avaient été donnés. Le Survivant savait qu'il n'était là que parce qu'ils agissaient sur son esprit.

« -Je vous écoute.

-Vous savez, aussi brillant avez-vous pu être par le passé, vous n'avez jamais réellement pu exploiter tout votre potentiel car ce Horcruxe est une anomalie pour votre esprit qui, inconsciemment, utilise une certaine énergie pour le surveiller. Je ne dis pas que vous deviendrez un sorcier légendaire mais votre esprit pourra pleinement suivre.

-Dîtes-moi maréchal, qu'est-ce que cela fait de diriger une telle armée ? »

Harry était curieux de recueillir son avis sur la question, surtout parce qu'il désirait intégrer et pourquoi pas un jour diriger le Bureau des Aurors.

« -C'est une responsabilité importante et épuisante parfois. Mais c'est aussi le plus beau métier du monde. A chaque instant, je me dis que je sers utilement la Nation, ma Patrie. Mais si je peux diriger cette armée, c'est parce que mes subordonnés me laissent la diriger. Retenez une chose : si le pouvoir et les ordres viennent d'en haut, la légitimité dans le commandement ne peut venir que d'en bas. Si un jour le peuple ou vos subordonnés ne veulent plus de vous, alors vous devez démissionner.

-Ca se tient. Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de rester éternellement attaché à cette fonction ?

-Parce que je ne savais pas, je ne sais toujours pas, et je ne saurais jamais quoi faire d'autre de ma vie. Protéger et servir le peuple allemand est une vocation pour moi, c'est ma raison d'être. Ah, je crois que tout est prêt. »

Les deux autres sorciers venaient tout juste de revenir. Wilfried lança un sort continu sur le dôme de protection, la générale Friedrich l'imita aussitôt. Le maréchal pointa sa baguette vers le Horcruxe et lança un puissant sortilège que Harry pensa de Magie Blanche. Le dôme trembla, les deux généraux se concentraient à maintenir les protections tandis que Harry sentit une immense douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. Le Chef des Armées augmenta encore la puissance du sort, faisant se fissurer le dôme.

« -LE VIEUX ! ON VA PAS TENIR A CE NIVEAU DE PUISSANCE ! hurla Wilfried.

-Heureusement que Klaus et Annabella utilisent leur Magie pour soutenir la notre, avoua Hilde.

-Vous allez devoir tenir encore un peu, statua le maréchal. Plus très longtemps. »

Une nouvelle fissure apparut dans le dôme qui semblait sur le point de céder. Heureusement, Lionel von Leutel interrompit son sortilège. La douleur à la cicatrice de Harry venait de disparaître tout comme le Horcruxe. Tous semblaient épuisés à l'exception du plus âgé. Ils sortirent l'esprit du Survivant.

Harry se réveilla à l'Hôpital Militaire de l'Académie Militaire, Ron, Hermione et Ginny autour de lui. Cette dernière avait été informée par son frère de la situation et il l'avait invitée à assister au réveil du Survivant. L'Elu toucha sa cicatrice.

« -Les examens sont excellents, lui annonça la jeune Weasley en le serrant contre elle. »

Son esprit était maintenant d'être libéré du Horcruxe. Son combat contre Voldemort allait pouvoir commencer à armes égales.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour, on se retrouve pour le sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Merci à vous pour les reviews, follows et favourites. Merci également à MrsBrunette pour son excellent travail de beta-reader. Bonne lecture !_

Une fois Harry sorti de l'Hôpital Militaire de l'Académie Militaire (après un dernier examen par Hilde Friedrich qui avait menacé de l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour les deux mois à venir s'il s'opposait), ils retournèrent à l'Ecole d'Officiers. En se levant le matin, il vit que Ron était déjà parti mais que Hermione était toujours là. Incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment de l'opération et son réveil, il l'interrogea.

« -Eh bien, lui répondit-elle, tu es resté endormi trois jours, le temps que ton esprit se restructure d'après l'ingénieur-général von Leutel. Durant ce laps de temps, notre statut a été promulgué par le maréchal von Leutel.

-Promulquoi ? répéta Harry.

-Il l'a signé pour le rendre obligatoire et valide. Il y a un récapitulatif dans notre livre qui s'est automatiquement mis à jour. Si un jour faire du droit magique te donne envie, il y a aussi le décret complet qui nous a été envoyé. Je trouve ça absolument passionnant.

-S'il y en a bien une que cela pouvait intéresser, c'est toi, concéda le Gryffondor en souriant. Et donc ?

-Nous avons très peu d'obligations, seulement garder les secrets éventuels, ne pas porter atteinte à la sécurité des lieux,… tu vois l'idée quoi. Nous allons par contre subir une formation accélérée en allemand sur les trois prochains mois afin d'être prêts pour les cours en août.

-C'est logique.

-Autre point intéressant : du fait que nous n'ayons plus d'affaires et que beaucoup d'entre nous ne sommes pas riches, nous recevons tous cent Gallions par an pour vivre ainsi que mille Gallions ce mois-ci pour pouvoir racheter des affaires. Nous sortirons dans trois jours pour faire nos courses.

-Même moi ? Ce n'est pas juste, je suis bien plus riche que tous ici !

-C'est comme ça ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il ne comprenait pas la démarche derrière tout cela. Après un instant de réflexion, il se dit que l'armée ne savait peut-être pas qu'il était riche à Gallions, ce devait être ça.

« -Et sinon ton esprit ? lui demanda son amie, soucieuse.

-Il me semble plus clair que jamais.

-Que s'est-il passé dans ton esprit lors de l'intervention ? Tout ce que Ron et moi avons vu, ce sont les trois sorciers à l'intérieur employer leurs baguettes sur toi et les deux autres leur lancer un sort continu.

-Eh bien l'ingénieur-général von Leutel et la générale Hilde Friedrich ont lancé des protections qu'ils ont dû faire tenir pendant que le maréchal détruisait le Horcruxe. Ca a failli rater pour être honnête, les protections ont failli lâcher tant la puissance de Lionel von Leutel est immense. Mais heureusement, tout s'est bien fini. »

La jeune femme semblait choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« -Tu veux dire que même ces deux immenses sorciers, dont le fils du maréchal lui même ont failli céder ?! s'exclama t-elle.

-Oui Hermione. Ca s'est joué à quelques secondes, réaffirma calmement son ami. Tu sais où est passé Ron ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, je me demande même s'il va bien. Accroche toi bien : il est allé de lui-même à la bibliothèque. »

S'il s'était attendu à cela ! Ron allant de lui-même à la bibliothèque. Il songea à demander une auscultation immédiate et approfondie du roux. C'était à l'encontre même des lois de la Magie ! Ron ne pouvait pas aller à la bibliothèque de lui-même, c'était totalement antinomique.

« -On parle bien de Ronald Bilius Weasley ?

-Oui, de celui-ci. Je suis ravie qu'il ait trouvé une passion dans les livres. J'ai ma petite idée sur la question d'ailleurs.

-Je t'écoute.

-As-tu vu son regard lorsque nous étions dans le musée de Wilfried von Leutel ? Il semblait admiratif.

-Tu penses qu'il va se renseigner sur ses inventions ?

-Je le pense. On va le rejoindre ?

-Il devrait nous retrouver à table pour le petit-déjeuner, non ?

-En effet, je l'imagine mal rater un déjeuner. »

Les deux Gryffondor descendirent par la trappe afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Le roux arriva vingt minutes plus tard, les sourcils froncés, visiblement pensif. Il avait un livre à la main d'ingénierie magique de niveau débutant. N'importe qui le connaissant aurait été choqué par une telle scène, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas de la plupart des Britanniques, à l'exception de Luna qui était à sa suite. Le jeune Weasley s'installa avec ses deux amis et se servit une généreuse portion.

« -Désolé, j'étais à la bibliothèque, s'excusa t-il. Ca va vous paraître bizarre je sais mais quand j'ai vu le musée la dernière fois, je me suis dit que c'est ça que je voulais faire. Surtout la rampe pour balais, wouah ! Normalement, on doit choisir notre domaine d'études cet après-midi, c'est déjà tout trouvé pour moi. Ce sera ingénierie magique, comme Fred, George et Luna. Et vous ?

-Je pense droit magique et, si on peut en prendre deux, magie de combat, annonça Hermione.

-Magie de combat, révéla Harry. »

Lors de la mise à jour de leur fascicule, il fut incorporé la liste des domaines disponibles et qui étaient au nombre de cinq : Magie de Combat, Magie de Soutien au Combat, Magie Curative, Ingénierie Magique et Droit Magique. Les Britanniques allaient subir une formation intensive d'Allemand durant les mois de mai, juin et juillet afin d'être alignés sur la rentrée de septembre, le mois d'août était un mois de vacances pour les élèves-officiers.

« -Hermione et moi allons à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, indiqua Ron à Harry. Tu viens avec nous ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. J'irai sûrement assister à des duels au terrain d'entraînement. On se retrouvera à midi et ce soir au pire.

-Pas de souci mon vieux ! C'est à quelle heure qu'on choisit déjà ?

-Dix-huit heures, intervint Ginny. Ca aura lieu sur le terrain d'entraînement. Et je pense aussi y passer la journée, je veux voir comment ils se battent. »

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry et Ginny se rendirent au terrain d'entraînement tandis que Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque. Il y avait déjà quelques affrontements entre élèves-officiers. Ce n'était pas aussi impressionnant que le combat Klaus Friedrich-Lionel von Leutel mais il y avait une certaine maîtrise. Le brun ne remarqua pas que sa main et celle de la sœur de son meilleur ami venaient de se joindre.

« -Mon frère parlait d'un musée tout à l'heure, de quoi parlait-il ? interrogea la rousse. »

Harry entreprit de lui raconter le passage au musée de l'Académie Militaire de Berlin avec les inventions qu'il avait pu y voir, récoltant notamment un regard admiratif de Ginny lorsqu'il évoqua le système de catapultage pour balais volants. Du côté des duels, venaient d'apparaître sur le terrain Anaïs et Ashley qui se défiaient. Le combat était très serré entre le style ultra-agressif de la rousse et celui plus délicat mais tout aussi efficace de la blonde. Ashley finit cependant par céder sous la pluie de sorts de son amie qui paraissait avoir une énergie absolument inépuisable. Le Gryffondor se reconnaissait davantage dans le style de combat de la vaincue : il ne se sentait du profil à attaquer à outrance. Les deux amies remontèrent vers eux.

« -Alors ce combat ? les questionna Ashley de son habituelle voix calme.

-Intéressant, répondit Ginny. Deux styles différents mais efficaces.

-Il est vrai qu'Anaïs a un vision beaucoup plus offensive du combat que moi, concéda la blonde en souriant. On est à quarante à trente-cinq pour moi depuis que l'on débute.

-On s'affronte souvent, ajouta Anaïs toujours aussi enjouée. C'est serré à chaque fois ! Ashley est très difficile à battre, même pour les personnes ayant reçu une éducation militaire.

-J'ai réussi à me procurer les programmes de Poudlard, révéla la blonde. Vous semblez avoir un sérieux retard sur les domaines de combat mais vous etes plus polyvalents. Après, vous n'avez que sept ans d'enseignement contre seize pour les élèves-officiers.

-Seize ?! s'exclama Ginny.

-En fait, on rentre à l'école militaire à trois ans. On commence à apprendre à lire, écrire, compter, l'Allemand, l'Anglais, le Français, l'Histoire. A neuf ans, on commence à apprendre la Magie tout en continuant les langues. A seize ans, on peut quitter l'école pour retourner à la vie civile après cinq ans de service militaire pour sortir à vingt-et-un ans ou intégrer définitivement l'armée régulière. Si on réussit le concours de l'école d'officiers, alors on a trois ans de formation dans l'une des cinq branches. Ensuite on a sept ans de service militaire. Une fois le service militaire effectué, on peut retourner à la vie civile.

-Pourquoi tout est militaire ici ? questionna la jeune Weasley.

-C'est un moyen de s'assurer que toute la population soit capable de défendre la Nation en cas de crise. En fait, il est possible d'inscrire ses enfants à l'école civile mais cette école est totalement incompétente, vous devriez voir leurs programmes. Du coup, les parents mettent leurs enfants à l'école militaire qui assure la meilleure formation possible. En plus, la plupart, pour ne pas dire tous, les meilleurs sorciers sont au sein de l'armée. Les quelques civils qui sont au même niveau n'exercent pas dans l'école civile.

-Et c'est quoi le service militaire ?

-On sert dans l'armée. On ne peut pas retourner à la vie civile avant.

-Et c'est durant sept ans ?! Je ne sais comment vous pouvez supporter cela.

-L'armée nous paie notre formation, nous permet d'avoir une situation stable. C'est un moyen de rendre la pareille. Sept ans, ça peut paraître long mais on progresse énormément. Et la situation du pays est stable, on n'a pas de guerre comme vous pouvez en avoir. »

Harry commençait à comprendre de mieux en mieux la Société allemande magique : très militarisée, égalitariste et ouverte sur le monde extérieur. Il savait qu'il progresserait durant ces années d'exil, il ne savait juste pas à quel point. Il se sentait aussi plus léger après la destruction du Horcruxe qui était en lui et comprenait ce que voulait hier Hilde Friedrich lorsqu'elle parlait de l'impact de l'âme en trop. Autour de lui, les élèves-officiers discutaient entre eux en Allemand mais la bonne ambiance semblait régner.

« -Et le Quidditch ? interrogea Ginny.

-Les militaires sont interdits de jouer et les meilleurs sur un balai sont les soldats de l'armée de l'Air, indiqua Anaïs. Par exemple, Papy Klaus est absolument incroyable sur un balai malgré son âge. Bon, après il est le Chef de l'Armée de l'Air donc forcément, il doit être bon sur un balai.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas essayer de monter une équipe civile ?

-On en a une mais elle est nulle ! répondit tragiquement l'Allemande. Elle a été montée un peu à la hâte et du coup est atroce. On a bien Gunther von Muntrich, poursuiveur de génie mais il ne peut pas tout faire tout seul.

-C'est dommage, compatit Harry. »

La journée passa, Ron et Hermione ne revinrent que pour le repas et pour la sélection des formations. Harry choisit Magie de Combat tout comme Ginny, ou encore Seamus, Hermione avait pris le Droit Magique comme Susan Bones notamment et pourrait choisir Magie de Combat si elle obtenait de bons résultats et Ron jeta son dévolu sur l'Ingénierie Magique, à l'instar de ses frères Fred et George ou encore Luna. Parmi les personnes ayant choisi la Magie Curative, on y retrouvait Neville ou Cho. En Magie de Soutien au Combat, il y avait notamment Dean et Michael Corner. Tous avaient conscience que cela ne serait pas comme à Poudlard, que certains groupes ne seraient plus ensemble en classe mais l'urgence de la situation primait sur de telles considérations : d'abord sauver le pays du joug des Forces du Mal, ensuite faire la fête entre amis. Mais avant cela, tous allaient devoir passer une remise à niveau en Allemand, afin de pouvoir comprendre les cours correctement.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! On se retrouve pour le septième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard de publication, raisons personnelles. Merci pour votre soutien et merci à MrsBrunette pour son travail de relecture. Bonne lecture !_

Un mois venait de passer. Ils avaient déjà bien entamé leur remise à niveau en Allemand et les résultats étaient plutôt bons. Certains, telles Hermione et Luna, apprenaient très vite, d'autres, tels Ron ou Seamus, avaient un peu plus de difficultés. Heureusement, leur enseignant, le lieutenant Klein, était très pédagogue et patient. Il avait notamment pris le temps de leur donner une méthode d'apprentissage.

Au cours du mois passé, les Britanniques étaient notamment sortis dans le Berlin magique pour se racheter des affaires, grâce à l'aide financière octroyée à tous. Beaucoup, et surtout pour la famille Weasley, autant d'argent d'un seul coup était très étrange et la générale Annabella Friedrich, qui avait choisi de les conduire ce jour-là car elle était en repos, avait parfois dû les inciter à se faire plaisir. Elle avait également interdit à Harry de donner sa part sous prétexte qu'il était déjà riche car riche ou pas, il demeurait un exilé. De plus, il apprit plus tard que Voldemort avait négocié avec les Gobelins en Angleterre afin de bloquer les ressources financières des membres de l'Ordre. Cependant, les services juridiques de l'Armée allemande avaient informé le jeune Potter qu'ils allaient tenter de démêler le problème.

En dehors des cours de langue, qui occupaient huit heures par jour, certains groupes s'étaient créés : Ron, Luna, Fred et George passaient énormément de temps dans le Laboratoire avec Stella, Harry avait fait connaissance plus en profondeur avec Anaïs et Ashley qui s'avéraient être des personnes très aimables tandis que Hermione avait tissé des liens avec des étudiants en droit. Leur groupe de trois restait uni comme les doigts de la main mais le choix de la spécialisation les avaient amenés à fréquenter des endroits différents.

Les élèves-officiers de l'armée allemande étaient pour la très grande majorité très amicaux, même si certains avaient un caractère bien plus en retrait que les autres. Nombre d'entre eux avaient été extrêmement surpris lorsqu'ils apprenaient le fonctionnement de la Société britannique avec les histoires de pureté du Sang ou encore l'absence de droit des minorités magiques. Harry avait appris que leur Société s'était ouverte à ce niveau là sous l'impulsion du maréchal von Leutel qui avait pour principe que toute personne ou créature qui respecte les lois devait avoir les mêmes droits. Hermione avait semblé plus qu'inspirée par le droit allemand et réfléchissait aux réformes à réaliser une fois l'Angleterre reprise.

Le Gryffondor recevait également des lettres de ses amis qui étaient à l'Académie Militaire. Tous semblaient s'y plaire, notamment Tonks et Hagrid qui étaient très enthousiastes dans leurs lettres. La métamorphomage lui racontait également les progrès de Teddy qui semblait s'épanouir à la crèche de l'Académie Militaire.

Harry s'entraînait régulièrement avec Ginny, Anaïs et Ashley sur le terrain d'entraînement. Les deux Anglais apprenaient sur le tas, à mesure de leurs défaites de moins en moins écrasantes à chaque fois. Ils intériorisaient des choses telles que le placement du corps, les bonnes postures pour être prêts à l'esquive, sans oublier les sortilèges évidemment. C'était ce genre de choses qui ne s'apprenaient pas à Poudlard, même en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il y avait également les affrontements entre hauts gradés, parfois des généraux qui étaient de passage, qui étaient toujours impressionnants et instructifs. Ces combats amenaient toujours une certaine foule soucieuse de spectacle et d'apprendre à se battre.

Un jour, alors qu'il se rendait au terrain d'entraînement, il reçut une convocation de la part du maréchal von Leutel l'invitant à se rendre immédiatement à l'Académie Militaire pour une « _réunion d'urgence portant sur l'arrivée de nouveaux exilés _». Intrigué, il s'y rendit et fut conduit dans une salle de réunion où l'attendaient McGonagall, Lupin, Kingsley, Flitwick, les deux von Leutel, le général Jarnstein, la générale Hilde Friedrich et la générale Annabella Friedrich.

« -Si je vous ai convoqué ici, commença le maréchal, c'est parce que certains de vos compatriotes ont formulé des demandes d'exil. Elles nous ont été transmises par notre envoyé en Angleterre, le général Hans Friedrich. J'ai préféré vous convoquer afin de d'en savoir plus sur ces différentes personnes. J'ai convoqué Hilde Friedrich car elle gère les services de Santé comme vous le savez, la générale Annabella Friedrich car elle est responsable de la logistique, le général Jarnstein car cela implique, comme toujours, des questions de droit et l'ingénieur-général von Leutel car il est le second de cette armée. Le général Jarnstein a les dossiers avec lui. Général Jarnstein, vous pouvez nous donner les noms.

-Bien. Argus Rusard.

-Concierge de Poudlard, répondit Minerva McGonagall. C'est un Cracmol, il n'est pas méchant, pas dangereux et demeure fidèle au Château. Il a probablement dû fuir car les persécutions envers le Cracmols sont l'un des nombreux apanages des Mangemorts.

-Général Jarnstein ? Interrogea le maréchal.

-Aucune question juridique particulièrement complexe. Il sera inclus dans le statut des Cracmols. Nous avions prévu cela. Personne suivante : Arabella Figg.

-Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, indiqua Lupin. Cracmolle également, est loyale à l'Ordre. Les raisons de sa fuite sont probablement les mêmes que celles de Mr Rusard.

-Général Jarnstein ?

-Rien à ajouter. Personne suivante : Drago Malefoy. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée. La tension sur les visages anglais n'échappa pas à Hilde Friedrich.

« -Un problème ? questionna t-elle.

-Eh bien Drago Malefoy est un Mangemort, il a la Marque, révéla Harry qui était un peu nerveux face à ses hôtes. Sa famille, la famille Malefoy, est mêlée très profondément aux Mangemorts. Leur maison est le Quartier Général de nos ennemis.

-Je suppose que le jeune Malefoy n'est pas le chef de famille ?

-Il est vrai mais… commença Lupin.

-Il est donc particulièrement vulnérable aux pressions du chef de famille, son père si j'ai compris votre système, c'est cela ? le coupa la générale Friedrich.

-Certes mais… tenta à nouveau Lupin.

-Il a 17 ans. C'est encore un enfant. Il ne peut pas être tenu pour entièrement responsable.

-Il a été missionné pour tuer Albus Dumbledore ! s'exclama Flitwick.

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je me trompe ? questionna le général Jarnstein

-Non, concéda Harry. Et puis… Drago Malefoy m'a sauvé au Manoir Malefoy. J'étais emprisonné là-bas, il m'a reconnu mais a menti à Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Tous ses compatriotes le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

« -Narcissa Malefoy, sa mère j'imagine, a également formulé une demande, indiqua Jarnstein. Prenant en compte la situation particulière de cette famille, mes services devront sans doute établir un statut temporaire afin de pouvoir procéder à des vérifications plus poussées. Notre droit nous permet ce genre de choses. Maréchal, quelle décision ?

-Wilfried, qu'en penses-tu ? interrogea le maréchal.

-Si j'ai bien compris, le jeune Drago Malefoy est un homme de 17 ans, né dans une famille profondément ancrée dans l'idéologie de Voldemort. J'ai déjà rencontré son père, Lucius Malefoy qui est un homme très ancré dans l'idéologie Sang-Pur. Concernant le jeune Malefoy, je pense qu'il faut le laisser venir. Il devra être pris en charge par Hilde Friedrich afin de lui assurer un suivi psychologique et physique efficace. Concernant sa mère, je ne sais pas. Je ne la connais pas plus que ça.

-Narcissa Malefoy est avant tout une femme fidèle mais pas fondamentalement Mangemorte. Je doute qu'elle ait la Marque des Ténèbres, précisa Kingsley.

-Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on peut l'accueillir. Et Lucius Malefoy ? Que devient-il ?

-D'après le rapport du général Friedrich, il est en fuite, annonça le maréchal qui consultait un rapport visiblement détaillé. Il semblerait qu'il se soit opposé à son Maître, indiqua Lionel von Leutel. Compte tenu desdits éléments, il faut accepter leur requête. En cas de problème, je prendrai les mesures nécessaires. Il faut également considérer la tension entre cette famille et les autres Britanniques en exil. Cela risque d'être très difficile. Il faudra prendre des mesures particulières je pense. »

Harry était très pensif. Tout le raisonnement se tenait mais intérieurement, il se disait que c'était Malefoy quand même. Les arguments présentés par les Allemands étaient plus que pertinents mais les autres seraient-ils prêts à accepter le retour de celui qui s'en était pris à eux par le passé ? Probablement pas, et surtout pas Ron, Fred et George.

« -Vous devez savoir que Mr Malefoy sera le seul membre de la maison Serpentard, intervint McGonagall. Et que les querelles de maisons, combinées au passif de Mr Malefoy, risque de rendre toute approche ou coopération entre lui et les autres personnes en exil très difficiles voire tout bonnement impossibles. Mais je rejoins la générale Friedrich en ce qu'elle dit qu'il est probablement sous l'influence néfaste de sa famille.

-Bien. Décision adoptée, confirmèrent le maréchal von Leutel puis le général Jarnstein. Prochaine personne... »

La réunion dura ainsi durant deux heures au cours desquelles divers noms, y compris certains que Harry ne connaissait pas, furent cités. Toutes les demandes furent acceptées par l'armée allemande. Le nombre de personnes en fuite l'alarma quelque peu car cela voulait dire que les persécutions avaient commencé et paraissaient déjà ingérables pour une partie du monde sorcier. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la réunion lorsque le maréchal lui fit signe de rester pour parler quelques instants. Une fois tout le monde parti, celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui. Le Gryffondor continuait à être impressionné par la stature de l'homme.

« -Mr Potter, j'ai envie de m'entretenir avec vous. Mais pas pour parler de questions administratives. Non, pour parler de personne à personne, de héros à héros.

-Je ne suis pas un héros maréchal.

-Pour vous peut-être pas. Mais pour vos compatriotes oui. C'est assez drôle car je suis un peu dans la même situation voyez-vous ? Simplement la volonté de faire mon devoir et on me voit comme un héros. Les batailles gagnées, les morts évitées, tout ça rime à quoi ? A rien. Ce qui fait un héros, c'est l'espoir qui est placé en lui. Comment vivez-vous la pression sur vos épaules ? »

La question était directe et claire. Et Harry se l'était souvent posée. Ou plutôt il ressentait la pression sur ses épaules, la pression de tout un monde qui comptait sur lui pour réussir ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait faire.

« -C'est parfois difficile, avoua le Survivant. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je fais avec.

-Vous vous trompez sur au moins un point. Vous avez le choix. Vous avez toujours eu le choix. Vous pouviez laisser tomber ce monde à la dérive pour vivre une vie tranquille. Mais finalement, c'est ça qui fait de vous celui que vous êtes devenu. Cette volonté de sauver tout le monde. Croyez-moi Potter, vous avez une âme de commandant. Pas forcément de tacticien, je ne vous connais pas assez pour formuler une telle hypothèse, mais une âme de commandant, d'inspirateur, le leader.

-Et vous ? Comment gérez-vous votre statut ? osa le plus jeune.

-J'ai fait un choix et je n'en éprouve aucun regret. J'ai fait serment de servir éternellement l'armée de mon pays en étant à son sommet et j'en suis fier. J'ai la chance d'avoir une énorme expérience de la vie et de savoir m'entourer correctement. Parce qu'un bon commandant doit aussi savoir de qui s'entourer. Sachez-le. Allez Mr Potter, partez maintenant. Retournez vous entraîner avec application et là, vous n'aurez plus la pression d'un nom car vous serez assez doué pour le porter sans trembler. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Harry se retourna une dernière fois et posa la question qu'il voulait poser dès sa première rencontre avec les Allemands.

« -Comment faîtes-vous face à la Mort ? Celles que vous causez, celles que vous subissez ?

-C'est la guerre. La Mort est inévitable. Mon but est d'en éviter le plus possible de mon côté. Mais si vous vous posez la question, je dors bien la nuit. Parce que je sais que si mes ordres ont conduit à la mort de certaines personnes, mes ordres étaient ceux que je pensais devoir prendre au moment où je les ai pris avec les informations que j'avais. Autre chose ?

-Non maréchal. »

Il quitta la pièce. Son impression vis à vis du maréchal s'orientait maintenant vers un quasi dégoût. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible de ne pas être affecté par la mort des gens en se cachant derrière un pragmatisme et une rationalité à toute épreuve. Cette logique lui semblait plus proche de celle des Mangemorts que d'une autre. Il croisa Annabella Friedrich qui jouait avec un tout jeune enfant qui était aussi roux qu'elle et qui lui parlait en allemand. La porte d'entrée de l'Académie Militaire s'ouvrit sur un homme en uniforme blanc qui ressemblait à Klaus Friedrich en plus jeune. Une tornade rousse passa en criant « HANS ! » avant de se jeter sur lui, manquant de faire tomber Harry par la même occasion. Les deux Allemands s'étreignirent longuement avant que le dénommé Hans ne réagisse à la présence de l'Elu.

« -Général Hans Friedrich, frère de la générale Annabella Friedrich, se présenta t-il d'une voix sans émotion.

-Harry Potter.

-Britannique ? Je reviens tout juste de votre pays. Etrange comme endroit. »

Le jeune homme avait une impression bizarre devant le général Hans Friedrich. Celui-ci ne dégageait rien. Comme si sa présence n'était qu'une illusion. C'était extrêmement perturbant. Ce n'était même pas une mauvaise impression mais simplement un énorme contraste avec les autres Friedrich qu'il connaissait et même avec les autres personnes en général. Il semblait être une statue animée davantage qu'un être humain.

Le jeune enfant se traîna jusqu'à l'homme qui le prit dans ses bras.

« -C'est mon fils Asa, présenta Annabella. Et mon frère Hans. »

Asa ne regardait pas Harry, il cachait son visage dans le cou de son oncle. Il avait la même couleur de cheveux que sa mère.

« -Oh, intervint Hans, je crois me rappeler que les Britanniques sont à l'Ecole d'Officiers, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez donc du sans doute rencontrer ma fille adoptive Anaïs.

-Oui général, approuva le Gryffondor. Elle est très dynamique je dois dire.

-Vous voulez dire explosive ? Comme ma sœur et ma mère ? Vous pouvez le dire, elle l'est. Je me dois de vous informer d'une chose : faîtes lui du mal, de quelque manière que ce soit, et je vous extermine, vu ?

-Oui...Oui général. »

Plus que le fond du message, c'était la forme et son émetteur qui glacèrent le sang du Britannique. Le général Friedrich lui apparaissait comme quelqu'un de capable de tout, sans la moindre émotion. Et il savait qu'un combat singulier, il se ferait écraser avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « _Quidditch _». Plus terrifiant encore, c'était l'absence de contradiction apportée par Annabella, comme si elle suivrait son frère dans son acte. Et il craignait que Klaus et Hilde puisse laisser faire. Autrement dit, l'équation était simple : toucher un Friedrich signifiait se mettre tous les autres à dos.

« -Mais vous ne me semblez pas de ce genre là, poursuivit le général. Je dois vous laissez, j'ai une réunion. »

Il salua sa sœur en Allemand et partit. Celle-ci l'étreignit une dernière fois avant de regarder à nouveau Harry.

« -Vous rentrez à l'Ecole d'Officiers Mr Potter ? interrogea t-elle.

-Euh...oui générale. »

Il reprit le portail vers l'Ecole d'Officiers, l'esprit encore retourné. Il fallait qu'il parle à Ron et Hermione de ce qu'il avait appris, notamment sur l'arrivée de Malefoy. Une arrivée surprise risquerait d'amener à une situation manifestement explosive si elle n'était pas désamorcée, au moins partiellement, avant.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour, voici le chapitre 8 de cette fanfiction ? Merci à MrsBrunette pour son travail de beta-reader, toujours important._

Le lendemain, Harry expliqua le contenu de la réunion à Ron et Hermione. Leur réaction fut, comme prévu, ulcérée lorsque le cas Malefoy fut évoqué.

« -Ils ont perdu la tête ?! s'emporta le roux. Malefoy ! Celui qui devait tuer Dumbledore ! Le fils de Lucius Malefoy !

-C'est étrange en effet, ajouta Hermione. Ils doivent savoir qu'il a la Marque.

-Ils le savent oui, confirma Harry. Mais Hilde Friedrich a fait valoir deux choses : la première est qu'il est Mangemort parce qu'il n'a connu que ça dans sa famille et qu'il est encore jeune. La seconde est que même s'il a été missionné pour tuer Dumbledore, il ne l'a pas fait.

-Je refuse de coopérer avec lui ! décréta Ron.

-Ils sont conscients des difficultés qu'il risque d'il y avoir. Donc ils ont dit qu'ils prendraient des dispositions particulières pour gérer son cas ainsi que celui de sa mère. D'ailleurs, Lucius Malefoy est en fuite visiblement.

-En fuite ? répéta Hermione.

-Ouais. Cela veut dire qu'il s'est mis Voldemort à dos d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Ils furent rejoints par une Anaïs plus rayonnante que jamais. Elle sautillait en bougeant la tête.

« -Mon père est rentré ! leur annonça t-elle gaiement.

-Je l'ai rencontré à la réunion d'hier, lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Et alors ? Il est impressionnant hein ?

-Il semble très fort oui mais c'était très bizarre, il ne dégageait rien. Pas comment ta tante ou ta grand-mère adoptives.

-C'est normal ! Il est une Ombre !

-Une Ombre ? questionna Ron très intéressé.

-L'une des deux seules connues en Europe. C'est un don de la Magie qui doit être travaillé pour atteindre son plein potentiel. Au niveau qu'est le sien, il peut se rendre totalement indétectable. Même les sorts les plus avancés ne peuvent le détecter. Il peut aussi camoufler son empreinte magique, son odeur, les bruits qu'il pourrait faire ou encore se rendre totalement invisible.

-Impressionnant, concéda Harry. Qui est l'autre ?

-Moi ! s'exclama l'Allemande. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a adoptée, parce que cela aurait été un réel gâchis de me laisser orpheline et sans entraînement. Il me l'a avoué tout de suite, il ne s'en est jamais caché. C'est une formation extrêmement difficile. Je suis encore très très loin de son niveau mais plus tard, je deviendrai comme lui et je le remplacerai à sa retraite comme Cheffe du Bureau des Ombres ! »

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient lorsqu'elle évoquait son père adoptif. Elle semblait beaucoup l'admirer. Ce n'était pas à l'égard des Dursley que Harry risquait de ressentir un tel sentiment. Du ressentiment ça il le pouvait plutôt aisément, surtout envers Vernon mais de l'admiration pas trop. A un moment, il cligna des yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit Hans Friedrich qui se tenait devant eux. Tous sursautèrent et crièrent, même Anaïs.

« -Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Anaïs m'a parlé de vous trois, expliqua le général de son habituelle voix sans émotion. Voudrez-vous venir au Manoir Friedrich durant la pause du mois d'Août ? Je ne pourrais pas être avec vous, comme vous vous en doutez mais vous serez avec Anaïs et mes parents et/ou ma soeur passeront sans doute parfois. J'ai eu l'accord de la cheffe de famille. Ca sera plus convivial que l'Ecole d'Officiers ou l'Académie Militaire.

-Nous ne voulons pas déranger vous savez, répliqua Hermione.

-Si ça dérangeait la famille, je ne vous ferais pas cette proposition. Discutez-en entre vous, Anaïs fera le relais. Sur ce, j'ai à faire. Bonne journée à vous. »

Il repartit les mains dans les poches, profitant d'un clignement d'yeux de tous pour se volatiliser.

« -Il fait souvent ça ? demanda Ron à Anaïs.

-Uniquement à Tatie Annabella et moi. Ca l'amuse intérieurement. Bon, vous voulez venir au Manoir ou pas?

-Ca me tente bien, avoua Ron.

-Moi aussi, déclara Harry.

-De même, termina Hermione. »

Stella et Ashley les rejoignirent peu de temps après. La brune leva une des prothèses pour les saluer tandis que la blonde leur adressa un sourire. Ron sortit un carnet qu'il lança à Stella qui l'attrapa en plein vol. Elle l'ouvrit avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

« -Tu as fait ça cette nuit ? s'enthousiasma t-elle.

-Ouais, répondit-il calmement. C'était pas difficile dans le fond, c'était une question d'angle d'approche. On s'était plantés au départ.

-Euh… Vous parlez de quoi ? questionna Hermione.

-Du problème numéro 54 du _Livre de problèmes d'ingénierie magique pour débutants et intermédiaires_ de Paula von Ritter et Wilfried von Leutel, indiqua le Gryffondor. C'est tellement passionnant comme domaine. C'est facile en plus ! C'est ça que je lis le soir, des manuels et autres ouvrages portant sur l'ingénierie. »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent assez stupéfaits. Six mois auparavant, Ron aurait été réfractaire à toute idée de travail scolaire ou de lecture autre que le Quidditch et voilà qu'il se mettait à lire de gros ouvrages portant sur une discipline visiblement très technique et qu'il s'y investissait grandement. Pour le cas de Hermione, la situation était restée la même qu'avant : elle lisait toujours de gros livres mais ceux-ci portaient sur le droit magique. Le brun n'en était pas surpris, il savait qu'elle espérait y trouver des pistes pour réformer l'Angleterre magique une fois celle-ci reconquise. Et au vu des parchemins de notes qui s'accumulaient dans la chambre de son amie, cette recherche n'était pas infructueuse du tout. Lui se plongeait beaucoup moins dans les livres, préférant l'enseignement pratique pour le combat. Et avec Anaïs comme adversaire, il progressait assez vite. Et cette progression était applicable à toutes les personnes qui avaient choisi la Magie de Combat. Elles s'entraînaient contre des élèves-officiers qui avaient déjà des bases solides dans le domaine et qui leur apprenaient toutes les astuces pour tenir le plus longtemps possible. Personne n'avait encore tenté de se frotter à un ou une général(e), l'écart était trop grand. Les jeunes sortant(e)s de l'Ecole d'Officiers venaient parfois affronter leurs anciens camarades. Les combats étaient intéressants dans la mesure où l'écart était suffisamment grand pour apporter des choses mais assez faible pour éviter une domination sans intérêt.

« -Le droit de votre pays est extrêmement intéressant, déclara Hermione. Il est bien plus riche que le notre. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il connaisse ce figement que nous subissons.

-Si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a expliqué un de vos amis, répondit Ashley, c'est parce que chez vous c'est une assemblée de nobles ou en tous cas de vieilles familles. Chez nous, les rares lois sont prises après la réunion de représentants du peuple convoquée par l'Empereur. Le reste des textes sont édictés par l'Empereur pour le domaine non militaire et par le Maréchal von Leutel pour le domaine militaire après consultation du Comité Juridique. Et il y a aussi les jugements rendus par les tribunaux qui aident. Cela est possible chez nous parce que l'Empereur a tout intérêt à ce que le pays fonctionne bien et parce que le Maréchal est tenu par son serment. Le système ne fonctionne que parce qu'il y a des gens vertueux comme eux. Chez vous, il y a une sclérose parce que les intérêts des grandes familles priment sur l'intérêt général.

-Tu es juriste en plus ? questionna la Britannique, surprise par la précision des explications de son amie.

-Non. Mais j'aime bien toucher à tout. Et le droit est une composante essentielle de notre pays. C'est encore plus vrai avec votre présence, nous allons rentrer en guerre contre votre gouvernement afin de libérer votre pays. Cela va amener des tas de modifications.

-Par exemple ?

-Priorité à l'industrie de guerre au détriment du civil.

-Harry, Hermione, regardez ! les interpela Ron qui désigna une personne marchant seule dans la cour. C'est Malefoy. »

Ils le reconnurent à sa blondeur unique ainsi qu'à son teint très pâle. Mais un détail les interpela : il avait une prothèse à la place du bras gauche. Il regardait fixement vers le sol, comme brisé.


End file.
